Edén
by Mitaili Ciz
Summary: Endou ha arribado a una pequeña ciudad al sur de Italia luego de que Osamu, el único sacerdote del lugar, desapareciera sin dejar rastro. Y si bien éste parece ser el mayor misterio que encierran los alrededores, Mamoru descubrirá que las cosas son más extrañas y paranormales de lo que aparentan... Cooperación con Violetaotakugirl... Enkaze, Goenfubu, Kimidori y algunas más.
1. Comienzo

**Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven pertenecen a Level-5, nosotras sólo los utilizamos para escribir, sin fines de lucro.**

Antes de comenzar con el primer capítulo de este fic, escrito por la señorita Violetaotakugirl y por mí, he de dejar constancia de algunos puntos:

-No es nuestra intención insultar la religión de nadie, es más, nosotras también somos creyentes.

-La idea de este fic es sembrar controversia y retorcer la realidad, por tanto, lo que aquí se expone es, en su mayoría, pura ficción. (Doy por hecho que la mayoría lo sabe, pero siempre hay excepciones)

Bien, aclarado eso, esperamos que este primer capítulo, escrito por Violeta, sea de su agrado.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Edén"

_**Capitulo 1: Comienzo**_

Sus ojos verdes brillaban con la luz de la oscuridad, mientras su piel blanca resplandecía con los leves rayos de luna que se colaban por medio de la habitación donde se encontraba, sus piernas permanecían cruzadas, sentado tranquilamente sobre la mullida cama que ahí se hallaba, sus facciones permanecían tranquilas, como si nada pudiera perturbarlo en ese momento.

Cerró los ojos, alzando un poco los hombros, encontrándose en un parpadeo con el par de ojos que lo miraban fijamente con un leve brillo de excitación en sus pupilas, el pelirrojo sonrió, negando con su cabeza varias veces, moviendo su dedo en señal de negarse a las acciones que le sugería la provocación del de ojos azabaches, alejo el afilado rostro de su compañero quien se retiró decepcionado al ver la negación del de piel blanca.

–Pronto será…–Pronunció el pelirrojo con una voz suave, dándole un simple roce en los labios. El peliverde sonrió en la oscuridad, después de todo podría esperar un poco más.

El sonido de la puerta se hizo presente en el lugar, acompañado con un fuerte chirrido que a oídos de cualquier humano normal hubiera sido espeluznante.

–Hiroto, Midorikawa–Pronunció la voz del recién llegado, dándoles aún la espalda a ambos jóvenes que clavaron su mirada en el recién llegado, Midorikawa lo observó con pena, no podía creer que uno de sus hermanos se hubiera transformado en aquella abominación, en un monstruo codicioso y mentiroso que había ido en contra de los principios de su especie.

–El blanco te sienta bien Osamu– Resopló Hiroto de forma tranquila, recibiendo como respuesta del pelinegro una tranquila sonrisa que lo hizo estremecer y asquearse de sobremanera.

–Debo admitir que, de alguna manera no pensé que me encontrarían tan rápido–Comentó el pelinegro, acercándose a una de las vitrinas que tenía en la pequeña habitación sacando una biblia de la misma.

–10 años…–Susurró Midorikawa mordiendo suavemente sus labios, apartando sus ojos del cuerpo del más alto.

–Nunca pensamos que te irías a Roma y regresarías convertido en un asqueroso sacerdote–Espetó el pelirrojo, parpadeando varias veces seguidas hasta exponer sus dilatadas orbes verdes con odio– ¿Sabes lo que pasara no?–Cuestionó con aberración nuevamente, Osamu asintió, abriendo la biblia que tenía en sus manos–Osamu…

–Ahora soy un hijo de Adán que sirve a nuestro señor, como siempre debió haber sido Hiroto…–Dijo con sinceridad el de orbes Avellanas, aferrando con su mano la cruz que colgaba de su cuello. El ojijade sonrió cínico, dejando al entrevisto unos colmillos un tanto afilados.

–"_En respuesta por el dolor infligido, mataría a los hijos de Adán"–_Proclamó de forma baja Hiroto, levantándose de su lugar y caminando hacia el pelinegro hasta tenerlo frente a él, negó nuevamente son su cabeza y suspiró– ¿Cómo puedes estar con las raíces del Árbol del Génesis* cuando tú perteneces al árbol del Éxodo?

–Hiroto…–Resopló el peliverde observando todo hincado desde la cama. Sentía un fuerte nudo en la garganta y en sí no sabía cómo interpretarlo. Era un sentir extraño que se mezclaba una y otra vez dentro de él.

–Porque he encontrado la paz...

–Deberías dejar de mentir–Le indicó Hiroto con enfado. Osamu se quedó pensativo, observando todo a su alrededor. – ¿Dices eso cuando has convertido a hijos de Adán en hijos de Lilith? ¿Hasta dónde llega tu descaro Osamu?–Le retó tomándolo del cuello, Aunque era inútil, aunque intentara matarlo en ese momento, sería inútil…Era el problema con los inmortales. – ¿Qué es lo que buscas?–Volvió a indagar, recibiendo una mueca de la más pura burla del contrario, Osamu no hablaría.

Chasqueó sus dientes, y apretó más su agarre, inclusive al punto de poder sentir la piel del pelinegro rasgarse entre sus manos, deslizó su mano libre entre su pantalón sacando una fina y larga estaca de madera, la elevó y con todas sus fuerzas la clavó en medio del pecho del pelinegro. Midorikawa permaneció quieto, en silencio, observando como poco a poco la sotana blanca se manchaba de carmesí y la sangre corría por toda la mano del pelirrojo, haciendo sus ojos brillar con agudeza y sus colmillos florecer de su boca.

Osamu torció la boca con cinismo y satisfacción adornando una imperceptible mancha de dolor en sus facciones, sintiendo como poco a poco su mirada se cubría de negro, perdiendo el conocimiento en manos del pelirrojo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El terror se dibujaba en su mirada, sentía las saladas lagrimas recorrer sus mejillas mientras veía con impotencia como el peli crema gritaba, se arañaba y gimoteaba en la cama, no sabía que ocurría, su cabeza le dolía, le gritaba una y otra vez que recordara, que tratara de recordar que estaba ocurriendo en ese momento.

Pero en ese instante Shirou era presa de un temor tan fuerte que nunca había experimentado.

Llevó sus manos a su cabello y tapo sus oídos, más todo parecía ser inútil, escuchaba los gritos del peli crema resonar una y otra vez en su mente. Tapó su nariz tratando de ignorar el olor a sangre que se evocaba en la habitación, sintiéndose enloquecer, quería ayudar a Shuuya, pero el solo acercar su cuerpo un poco y ver la sangre que corría por su cuello lo hacía alejarse como un auto reflejo.

–Shirou…–Sollozó Goenji con la voz escasa, estirando su mano en busca de algo que amortiguara el dolor, sintió sus manos y pies engarrotarse y un fuerte estremecimiento lo recorrió por completo, sintiendo como algo dentro de él se quebrara, y su aura desaparecía.

El silencio se hizo por segundos, segundos en los que había jurado sentir su corazón detenerse.

Y entonces el suave sonido del viento llegó a sus oídos, un sonido tan suave y relajante que jamás escucho en su vida, entonces, todo cesó, y poco a poco los sollozos se dejaron de escuchar dando paso al silencio, un silencio sin palabras que sólo cobijaba el sonido del viento de la noche, el tic tac de las manecillas del reloj y el tenue tiritar de la sangre cayendo de su cuello. Y entonces lo vio, vio en sus ojos reflejado un cuervo negro devorando una víbora sin cascabel*, sobre un charco de sangre, observo a los lejos una figura que conocía mejor que ninguna, vislumbró a Ichirouta vestido de blanco, desmembrado el cuervo que antes devoraba la serpiente, cubriendo su ropa completamente de rojo.

–Ichirouta…–Musitó el moreno, abriendo los ojos sobresaltado, encontrándose con Shirou abrazándolo con fuerza a su pecho, y las cuatro paredes de la habitación donde hace apenas unas horas se había acostado con él.

Todo parecía igual, pero sus oídos, su visión y su cuerpo le decían todo lo contrario. Algo sin lugar a dudas había cambiado dentro de él.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Acomodó sus gafas con suma delicadeza, una de sus cejas se arqueó en señal de duda y sin disimulo alguno rió suavemente ante la mirada prepotente que la persona frente a él le dirigía. Podía escuchar el suave sonido del piano amortiguando el tenso ambiente que se respiraba en la habitación. Pero era obvio cuando las manos que tocaban aquel instrumento se trataban de Atsuishi.

–Entonces ¿dices que puedes traer a Haruna a la vida?–Preguntó nuevamente el ojirojo, acomodando su cabeza sobre la palma de su mano y suspirando con fastidio. – ¿Quieres que te crea?–volvió a inquirir, obteniendo como respuesta un leve asentimiento del contrario que parecía demasiado seguro. –Me parece imposible…

– ¿imposible? Imposible es lo que tú eres ¿no? ¿Por qué negarte a la oportunidad?–Repuso el de cabellos castaños cruzando sus piernas. Cualquiera que lo viese no podría negar la seguridad con la que hablaba, seguridad que lo más seguro en ese momento estaba convenciendo al de rastas.

–Tienes un punto Fudou–Afirmó el de gafas, mirándolo atentamente, el hecho de ser lo que era, era prueba suficiente para darle un punto de credibilidad al de ojos verdes, pero aún habían detalles por definir–Pero ¿Por qué debería confiar en ti? ¿Por qué cuando intentaste entrar a nuestra casa a robar?–Volvió a interrogar el oji escarlata. Akio sintió el frío recorrer su espina dorsal, debido quizá a la mirada afilada que el moreno le mandaba.

–Fue un error, además es muy modesto llamar "casa" a esta mansión Yuuto–Se defendió con rapidez el de mechas blancas, Kidou parpadeó y sonrió tenuemente, observando como el menor de ambos tomaba un cigarrillo entre sus dedos y lo encendía con calma. Kidou no se sorprendió, era más que obvio al ver su cabello largo, alborotado y las perforaciones de su cuerpo que ese comportamiento sería común en él…El haber vivido tanto tiempo le daba la ventaja de poder descifrar a las personas.

–Tal vez, pero aún así no quita el hecho de que lo hicieron, me sorprende como son tan descarados para venir aquí a exigir prácticamente cosas después de ese incidente–Musitó el de ojos rojos sin mucha importancia, ya había pasado más o menos un mes desde que Akio junto con su compañero de ojos azules que se encontraba a un lado de Atsuishi habían llegado prácticamente a instalarse a su casa y no dejarlos solos por ningún momento.

–Yo no te estoy exigiendo, yo te estoy ofreciendo…–Dialogó Akio de forma calmada, dejando escapar el humo de una sola bocanada, Kidou suspiró, sacándose las gafas de los ojos y dejarlas a un lado de la mesa.

– ¿Qué quieres a cambio?–preguntó el de rastas, si Akio tenía la posibilidad de traer a su hermana de vuelta, no importaría el precio a pagar.

–Lo que quiero es…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sus ojos azules se quedaron contemplando la figura que estaba a su lado, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de cómo Atsuishi había dejado de tocar bruscamente el piano, no, a Natsuhiko no le importaba absolutamente que el suave danzar en las melodías en el aire hubiera cesado, lo único que le llamaba la atención era el perfecto albino quien había formado una suave mueca en sus labios.

– ¿Atsuishi?–Llamó el castaño rápidamente, observando como el chico dejaba de tocar el piano para exhalar aire abatido, sin querer había estado escuchando la conversación que los castaños habían tenido y no le había parecido nada bien la última parte. Atsuishi sonrió tenuemente ladeando el rostro para responder de inmediato al llamado que el de ojos zafiros le había dado.

– ¿Qué sucede Natsuhiko?–Preguntó el de ojos verdes, Nepper torció la boca indignado, dejando caer su cabeza en el piano que anteriormente el peliblanco tocaba.

– ¿Hasta cuándo me darás tu sangre a beber?–Reclamó el de cabellos ondulados, haciendo una mueca de fastidio, tenía insistiendo demasiado tiempo, y si las cosas seguían así terminaría siendo presa de sus temores.

–No sé de qué hablas, estás perfecto así como estás–comentó Atsuishi pasando sus manos por las teclas del instrumento, Nepper volvió a bufar indignado, haciendo un puchero notorio que hizo al peliblanco reír por lo bajo.

–Será tu culpa si me tiro de un puente antes de cumplir los 23 o cuando tenga mi primera arruga… todo porque fuiste demasiado egoísta –Escupió indignado el ojimar ¿tan difícil era convertirlo? ¿Tan difícil conservar su amada belleza y no verse viejo, feo, arrugado y sin nadie que lo admirara? Atsuishi al escuchar aquello no pudo evitar interpretar aquellas palabras como las de un pequeño niño inmaduro…demasiado para su gusto, pero no podía negar el hecho de que Natsuhiko de alguna manera le hacía sonreír y reír exageradamente y por supuesto ponía en prueba su paciencia.

–No lo haré, debes aprender muchas cosas aún~–indicó el peliblanco, observando rápidamente al de rastas que se encontraba conversando aún amenamente con el compañero de Natsuhiko.

–¿Al menos una mordidita?–Volvió a insistir el castaño con clara voz de ruego, Heat volvió a negar, levantándose de su lugar, alertando a lo lejos al de rastas que de igual manera se levanto de la silla y se dirigió al lado del peliblanco de inmediato, bajo la atenta mirada de Nepper y Fudou que torcieron su boca coléricamente.

– ¿No crees que están demasiado juntos?–susurró Akio apagando el cigarro en un mueble cercano al piano, Nepper alzó la ceja pensativo, llegando a la conclusión que no querían llegar.

–Viven en la misma casa, son iguales… ¿hermanos tal vez?–Preguntó en voz baja el de ojos azules, logrando así que su compañero sonriera divertido.

–No lo sé, ya me empezaba a imaginar otra cosa…porque aparte de su origen no comparten nada más, es decir la diferencia entre el rojo sangre y el verde esmeralda es mucha, al igual que su piel y estructura ósea–indicó el de mechas algo indignado, rascando su cabeza con fuerza y frustración.

–No me interesa, sea lo que sea, yo sólo quiero a Atsuishi y que me muerda–mencionó con desdén el de cabello ondulado, la verdad era que desde que había encontrado a Atsuishi y admirado su belleza, había quedado prendado de él, era hermoso, sutil, perfecto…era, era todo lo que él mismo deseó ser. Atsuishi tenía la llave en sus manos de la belleza eterna que él tanto anhelaba. – ¿Akio?–Le llamó al ver al menor distraído con la boca semi abierta, haciendo que al mismo tiempo el mismo Nepper fijara su mirada en lo mismo que presenciaba el de mechas; Su Heat y Kidou se besaron, dejando así todas sus dudas resueltas.

–Suzuno… ¿Qué te trae por aquí?–susurró el de gafas separándose de Heat, para abrir la puerta del salón y dejar pasar el recién llegado. Habían escuchado su voz hace unos minutos y por tal motivo habían abandonado a sus "queridos" invitados para recibir al peliplata.

–Lo he encontrado…–Repuso Gazelle haciéndose a un lado para dar paso a un pelirrojo que traía tomado de la mano. –Alguien digno de "ese" piano–Musitó de nuevo. Kidou y Heat se miraron entre ellos para justo después observar fijamente al recién llegado. Era demasiado extraño que Suzuno dijera eso o admitiera el talento en otro ser humano.

– ¿Y su nombre es?–Inquirió el ojiverde, observando los orbes dorados del pelirrojo carentes de brillo y vitalidad. –Es ciego…–murmuró Heat de nuevo, sorprendido de aquel detalle tan peculiar que el peliplata había visto en ese joven. –Disculpa no fue mi intención…

–Nagumo Haruya–Respondió el invidente con rapidez, sonriendo tenuemente–No se preocupe estoy acostumbrado–Profesó el ojiámbar, Kidou sonrió, dándoles paso a ambos para guiarlos hacia el piano donde, minutos atrás Atsuishi tocaba.

Por su lado Fudou y Nepper observaban todo de forma callada y algo ausente, inclusive con un deje de molestia que fue más que visible para todos, especialmente para Gazelle que sentía la mirada del joven de ojos zafiros clavada en su persona.

–Que él sea el siguiente…–Sugirió en un susurro el pelicafe, Akio observó fijamente al peliplata, negando con su cabeza de inmediato.

–Y ¿si es como ellos?...no seas idiota Natsuhiko–Reprendió el de mechas clavando sus orbes verdes en los fríos ojos grises azulados que el peliplata les dirigía, al parecer Suzuno era uno de ellos. Porque de la manera en que los observaba sugería que, había escuchado su pequeña conversación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sintió el viento chocar contra su rostro, los tenues rayos soleados golpear con fuerza su piel, y una imperceptible sonrisa adornaba sus facciones, ese día iría a recibir al nuevo aprendiz de sacerdote que, se entregaría en cuerpo y alma al llamado de Dios, y nada ponía de mejor humor a Ichirouta, que pensar que otra persona fuera un fiel siervo del señor, que un hijo de Adán regresara a la humilde morada de su creador.

Alzó sus manos con fuerza, estirando cada uno de sus músculos, pasar ayudando en las actividades de la iglesia era verdaderamente cansado, pero nada se comparaba con la satisfacción espiritual que éste recibía. Porque Ichirouta, era un fiel seguidor, era puro…era un instrumento más de Dios.

El viento volvió a soplar, removiendo las finas ropas del menor que se mecieron con su danzar, e incitando a su cabello a cubrir gran parte de su rostro molestando así la visión del peliazul.

– ¿Ichirouta?–Preguntó una voz, haciendo reaccionar de inmediato al pelilargo que sonrió tenuemente al reconocer a la persona que tenía frente a él.

–Mamoru…que grata sorpresa–indicó con alevosía el más bajo, uniendo sus manos en señal de alegría–Me alegra saber que has abierto los ojos, bienvenido seas a las puertas del cielo…–dijo Ichirouta, tomando la mano del castaño, quien sonrió forzadamente, dejándose guiar por el peliazul.

Porque para muchos podrían ser las puertas del cielo, pero para él no había otra frase en la entrada más que las siglas grabadas _"Dejar toda esperanza atrás"*_

_**Fin del capitulo uno**_

_**Continuará…**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Aclaraciones:

* Se refiere al árbol del éxodo, que da lugar al movimiento de un pueblo por un propósito, es mencionado en la biblia judía.

*Es un simbolismo que en este momento no se revelará hasta más adelante

*Es la frase que se tiene marcada en la entrada al infierno.

* * *

Primer capítulo listo...

Y pues, antes de despedirme, sólo me queda decir que la publicación de los capítulos será cada dos semanas y la escritura de los mismo se alternará entre Violeta y yo.

Muchísimas gracias por darse el tiempo de leer...

Bye!


	2. Moonlight Society

Aclaraciones y demás en las notas finales...

Enjoy!

* * *

Endou dejó las maletas a un lado de la cama, observando la que sería su nueva habitación. El cuarto se apreciaba pequeño, demasiado para su gusto, aunque era lo suficientemente amplio como para colocar un ropero de una sola puerta, un escritorio y una cama, manteniendo aún espacio para caminar.

Esa misma mañana, Kazemaru le había explicado vagamente las razones de su transferencia: Osamu Saginuma, el único sacerdote de la ciudad, llevaba desaparecido más de una semana. De todas formas, el joven de cabellos azulados también le comentó que las abducciones venían ocurriendo con cierta normalidad desde los últimos cinco años. Las "víctimas" recurrentes eran jóvenes no mayores a los 25 años, y aunque se rumoraba que todos ellos estaban muertos, nadie podría afirmarlo formalmente hasta que los cadáveres aparecieran. Incluso la idea de que fuesen secuestros era una mera suposición, sobre todo cuando se sucedían en una ciudad tan pequeña y monótona como aquella. No era extraño, entonces, pensar que esos jóvenes hubiesen escapado a Roma o alguna otra urbe, deseosos de darle una pincelada de emoción a sus vidas.

Fuese como fuere, muchos de los habitantes de la ciudad vivían sumidos en el miedo, aterrados por la idea paranoica de que un asesino serial asolase las calles bajo sus narices. Y si bien la sola intuición de algo así sonaba ridícula, tomaba cierto matiz de verdad cuando se rumoraba acerca de la existencia de una secta en las inmediaciones, y no sólo era eso, algunos de los habitantes juraban de rodillas que lo que asechaba las calles estaba lejos de ser humano.

Al final, esos cuatro años de desapariciones terminaron separando a la ciudad. Unos decían que la secta era una vil mentira y que los jóvenes habían escapado a cualquier otro lugar de Italia; otros decían que la secta era real y que esos pobres chicos habían sido secuestrados y sacrificados a algún demonio sin nombre; y el pequeño porcentaje restante clamaba que habían sido asesinados por un ente más allá de lo comprensible.

Teorías abundaban y no faltaban los maniacos que mantenían su versión particular de los hechos. Lamentablemente, las cosas se quedaban sólo en eso, leyendas fantásticas sin pruebas y/o trasfondos verificables.

Endou simplemente se sentó sobre su cama, para luego abrir sus maletas sin mucho ánimo. Rebuscó suavemente entre sus pertenencias, recogiendo la fotografía que guardaba con tanto recelo. La alzó frente a su rostro, contemplando la apacible sonrisa que ostentaba la que alguna vez fue su novia. Raimon Natsumi, como era su nombre, fue en antaño una de las compañeras de escuela de Mamoru y su única pareja. Él la amaba con todo su corazón; pero ni siquiera eso fue capaz de arrebatarla de las garras de la muerte. Natsumi falleció en un accidente automovilístico junto a su padre, cuando regresaban de su vacaciones en Alemania.

Después de ese día, Endou decidió consagrar su existencia a la iglesia, bajo el juramento de que jamás volvería a amar a nadie más.

Ciertamente, y en primeras instancias, pensó que el bajo flujo de gente que habitaría por esos lares y la frescura del aire pueblerino quizá le ayudarían a combatir los pesares que cargaba sobre su mancillada espalda. Aún así, sus aspiraciones de pacífica convivencia no dudarían demasiado... O, al menos, no mientras las cosas continuasen el rumbo determinado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La tensión que sobre poblaba el ambiente se escurría sutilmente por entre las notas que desde el piano manaban. Las ágiles manos de Haruya se movían como poseídas por las teclas del instrumento, ordenadas en la belleza de una canción rápida y emotiva. Suzuno estaba sentado a su lado, haciéndole silente compañía, mientras Natsuhiko y Akio seguían rezagados en una esquina de la habitación, observando atentamente a Atsuishi y Kidou.

- Esto está comenzando a volverse molesto – espetó Nepper, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, mirando como Heat y Yuuto platicaban en aparente calma, en el sofá de la estancia.

-¿No que no te importaba? – inquirió Fudou, casi riéndose de él. Su compañero frunció el ceño.

-Claro que no me importa.

-¿Y entonces?¿Acaso estás celoso?

-Eso no es... ¡ah! – y relajó el gesto de inmediato, para comenzar a masajearse el entrecejo con cuidado.- Tranquilo Natsuhiko – se dijo a sí mismo.- Si continuas haciendo esos gestos sólo conseguirás que te salgan arrugas, y eso es lo que menos quieres...

Una sonrisa burlesca se dibujó fantasmalmente en las facciones de Akio. Nepper jamás se había caracterizado por ser una persona paciente, incluso podría decirse que el joven poseía una personalidad muy explosiva. Con el paso del tiempo, Fudou realmente comenzó a disfrutar el hecho de hacer perder los estribos a su compañero – cosa fácil de lograr, indudablemente.- sobretodo cuando se trataba de su aspecto.

Por alguna extraña razón – que no comprendía.-, Natsuhiko siempre se había visto abrumadamente preocupado por su apariencia. Y si ambos dos habían actuado como lo hicieron, se debía en parte a ello... Aunque no lo pareciese, Netsuha era una persona bastante insegura y llena de temores injustificados, de los cuales el más prominente era su terror a la soledad. Nepper necesitaba ser el centro de atención a donde fuera que fuese, razón por la cual se mantenía tan al pendiente de su belleza. Para él, cosas como la juventud eterna y la belleza perfecta eran la llave maestra para su cometido, y Atsuishi Shigeto era, en definitiva, quien podría entregarle aquellos dones.

Fuese como fuere, Akio debía admitir que desde que ambos tenían apenas 14 años – edad a la que la obsesión de su camarada comenzó a gestarse.- los cinco años transcurridos no habían pasado en vano. El tiempo le hizo un verdadero favor a Natsuhiko, y de ser ese adolescente descuidado y poca cosa, se convirtió en un "adulto" bastante apuesto y codiciado.

Aunque, en realidad, Nepper no atribuía esas mejoras al tiempo, si no, más bien, a las prácticas que ejercía. Y si Akio no se hubiese sentido tan atraído al ocultismo y los crímenes, quizá las cosas no se hubiesen salido tanto de control.

La historia posiblemente resultaría complicada y particularmente psicótica, pero para ninguno de los dos funcionaba de esa manera. Ambos se conocían desde el jardín de infantes y sus personalidades problemáticas y altaneras les habían proporcionado un camino fácil hacia la amistad tan especial que formaban. Por lo mismo, para Natsuhiko no fue sorprendente que Akio se convirtiera en un estafador de poca monta al crecer, así como a Akio no le extrañó que Natsuhiko llegara a extremos insanos producto de su gerascofobia*.

El joven timador supo desde el principio que Netsuha era una bomba de tiempo, casi como un mini terrorista previamente programado. Aún así, no fue capaz de prever que la detonación estaba planeada para la celebración del decimocuarto cumpleaños de su mejor y único amigo. Esa misma noche Nepper asesinó a Afuro Terumi sin ni una pizca de compasión, sólo porque aquel remedo de dios autoproclamado - como él y Fudou le llamaban.- osó robarle la atención que se merecía. Le dio una puñalada certera en el centro del pecho, para luego cercenarle la cabeza con salvajismo, todo frente a los frívolos ojos de Akio. Enterraron el cuerpo en la arboleda que subseguía a la casa de los Netsuha y un par de días después lo disolvieron en ácido.

La lógica que guiaba la vida de aquellos dos escapaba a la ética que el humano promedio perseguía. Todo les parecía válido si con ello complacían sus deseos egoístas y maniáticos. Por lo mismo, a Fudou le daba igual lo que Nepper hiciese con las víctimas que le brindara si podía quedarse con su dinero y pertenencias, así como a Nepper le tenía sin cuidado que su compañero se apoderara de las compensaciones monetarias mientras él pudiese deshacerse de los "estorbos".

Aún así, las víctimas escogidas por el dúo no eran, en ningún caso, molestias cualquieras. Natsuhiko sólo asesinaba por celos estéticos y nada más, mientras que Fudou se limitaba a robar y extorsionar a los jóvenes de "la lista" - siempre y cuando él y Nepper contaran con el dinero necesario para subsistir durante la semana. De no ser así, asaltaban y engañaban personas al azar.

De todas formas, lo mencionado con antelación no estaba ni cerca de ser lo peor del relato. No, las maneras de Natsuhiko eran todavía más psicópatas, y la _lealtad_ de Fudou más incondicional. Fuese como fuere, cosas como aquellas era mejor no saberlas...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kidou suspiró con cierto grado de resignación, mientras observaba fijamente la amable sonrisa que Atsuishi le dedicaba. Posiblemente fuesen los años de convivencia o la compenetración tan profunda que ambos tenían; pero la deslumbrante expresión del rubio no se le antojaba a otra cosa distinta a un mero engaño.

-¿Pasa algo, Shigeto? - preguntó luego de un rato, distinguiendo el sutil titubear en su semblante.

-No, nada ¿Por qué? - el rubio levantó los ojos mientras respondía, observándolo con incredulidad fingida.

- Porque te noto un poco decaído... Si algo te molesta sólo dilo, no me gusta verte triste.

Shigeto sintió el tacto frío de las manos de Kidou entrelazándose con las suyas, casi como un augurio trágico y desolador de lo que se avecinaba. Enfrentó sus esmeraldas con los vivaces ojos de Yuuto por unos segundos, leyendo la preocupación que profesaba en ellos.

-Pues... Creo que sí hay algo - admitió despacio, apartando levemente la mirada.- Desde que Natsuhiko y Akio están aquí no hemos tenido mucho tiempo para nosotros y, ya sabes, van casi dos semanas desde la última vez que tuvimos intimidad, así que... - el rubio hizo una pequeña pausa, se lo notaba muy nervioso.-...¿Crees que podamos hacer el amor esta noche?

Apenas escuchó aquellas palabras, Kidou sintió que el alma le volvía al cuerpo. Lo que pensó sería algo grave, no resultó ser más que un pequeño _descuido marital_. Estrechó las manos de Heat con un poco más de fuerza, para comenzar a acariciarle el dorso de las palmas con sus pulgares.

-Por un momento pensé que sería algo más terrible - articuló el joven de las rastas, resoplando con alivio.- Si eso es lo que quieres claro que lo haremos, es una promesa.

Atsuishi esbozó una pequeña sonrisa al notar como su amante se relajaba. A veces Kidou podía ser demasiado inocente, incluso un tanto ignorante en lo que de sentimientos se tratase. Aún así, agradecía que fuese de esa manera. Resultaba evidente , en parte, que la causa real de su malestar no tenía que ver con la falta de intimidad, pero Heat creía firmemente que tocar esos temas simplemente lo harían sentir peor.

Dio un suspiro para sus adentros, sin desdibujar la expresión de su rostro. No quería decirle a Yuuto que había escuchado su conversación con Akio por mera casualidad, y aunque la propuesta del castaño le resultó particularmente atrayente y fantástica, deseaba pensar que Kidou era lo suficientemente inteligente para entender la trampa. Era repulsivamente obvio que Fudou no podría revivir a Haruna y que sólo estaba usándola como excusa para acostarse con él. Y aunque realmente pudiese traerla a la vida, Shigeto esperaba que ese _amor infinito_ que ambos dos se tenían hiciera recapacitar a Kidou respecto al precio.

Si Yuuto lo amaba tanto como decía, no sería capaz de engañarlo.

Atsuishi recostó su cabeza sobre el hombro del joven de ojos rojizos, manteniendo sus manos aún tomadas. Llevaban tantos años juntos que le resultaba complicado imaginarse la vida sin él a su lado. Y si bien sabía que el amor no era inmortal como ellos, añoraba que durase lo suficiente como para asemejarse a la perpetuidad.

Él realmente amaba a Kidou con todo su ser, y esperaba que no se apartase de su lado... o, al menos, no de esa manera.

-Yuuto... - llamó en un hilo de voz, a lo que el aludido le respondió apretando un poco más sus manos. Abrió la boca para pronunciar palabra; pero el sonido de la puerta frenó sus intensiones. Kidou se levantó de su lugar y, cuando estuvo a punto de soltar sus manos, Heat lo detuvo.- Te amo

-Yo también - fue la respuesta del joven, antes de perderse en el camino hacia la entrada.

Atsuishi se llevó las manos al pecho, sin despegar los ojos del camino que su amante había seguido.

Un incompleto "Yo también..." jamás sería suficiente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Apenas abrió la puerta, Kidou sintió que, desde ese día en adelante, nada podría seguir su curso normal. Miró a Midorikawa y Hiroto por instantes vagos, antes de dirigir sus ojos carmín a la bolsa negra que llevaban con ellos.

-Tanto tiempo sin verte, Yuuto - saludó el pelirrojo sonriendo encantadoramente.

-No sabía que habían vuelto - respondió de vuelta Kidou, imitando el gesto.- ¿Qué los trae por aquí?

-Es una larga historia - habló esta vez Midorikawa, asomándose por sobre el hombro del castaño.- ¿Y Shigeto?

-Está en la sala del piano... Pueden pasar a saludarlo, estoy seguro que le alegrará verlos.

El primero en adentrarse a la mansión fue Ryuuji, avanzando a pasos rápidos y emocionados. Kidou y Hiroto lo siguieron de cerca, manteniéndose bastante más calmados que su compañero de cabellos verdosos. Después de todo, él y Atsuishi eran mejores amigos desde años inmemorables, y ya iba tiempo desde la última vez que se vieron.

-¡Shigeto! - exclamó al llegar a la habitación, sorprendiendo a todos y cada uno de los presentes.

El rubio se levantó de su asiento en un movimiento ágil y no tardó más de parpadeo en llegar donde su invitado. Lo estrechó entre sus brazos con cariño, casi sacándole el aire hasta del rincón más recóndito de sus anatomía.

-¡Ryuuji! - profirió Atsuishi, apartándolo un poco para dejarlo respirar.- Han pasado décadas desde la última vez que nos vimos, incluso llegué a pensar que jamás volverías a este lugar... ¿Hiroto vino contigo?

El joven de ojos negros simplemente esbozó una sonrisa, mientras hacia un gesto con la cabeza. Heat miró hacia atrás por sobre su hombro, distinguiendo al pelirrojo bajo el dintel de la puerta, acompañado por Kidou.

-Buenas tardes, Atsuishi - saludó Hiroto, acechándose a ellos.

Los ojos del rubio parecieron destellar de alegría y Yuuto, quien lo observada desde la entrada, no pudo sentirse más satisfecho... Amaba ver a Shigeto sonreír.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Y bien ¿A qué se debe la visita?

El estrepitoso sonido del viento golpeando contra las ventanas parecía acompañar a la tortuosa tensión que comenzaba a formarse en la estancia.

Era pasada la media noche, y ya no quedaba nadie más en el lugar que ellos. Gazelle se había retirado hacia unos minutos con Haruya, aduciendo a que el invidente no lograría llegar a su hogar solo. Fudou y Nepper tampoco estaban, ambos acababan de salir a comprar otra cajetilla de cigarrillos para Akio y algunos chocolates amargos para Natsuhiko.

Midorikawa y Hiroto se miraron a los ojos fugazmente, antes de que el pelirrojo colocara la bolsa que llevaba consigo sobre la mesa de centro. La empujó con cuidado hacia al frente, acercándola a sus interlocutores.

-Necesitamos que cuiden esto - dijo Kiyama, volviendo a acomodarse en su asiento.

Atsuishi parpadeó un par de veces, sin entender muy bien lo que estaba pasando. Hizo el ademán de acercar sus manos, pero se detuvo al notar que Kidou ya había tomado la iniciativa. Desataron juntos el bonito nudo que llevaba encima, y no pudieron menos que sorprenderse a ver su contenido: Dos frascos de cristal, uno con un cerebro y el otro con un corazón.

- ¿De dónde los sacaron? - atinó a preguntar Yuuto, levantando la mirada hacia ellos.

-Son de Osamu - respondió el pelirrojo mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho.- Los hubiésemos enterrado con el resto de su cuerpo. Lamentablemente, parece ser que _alguien_ está enterado de lo que hicimos y sería realmente problemático si lo desenterrara y volviera a unir las piezas.

Yuuto y Shigeto se miraron rápidamente, antes de suspirar con desgano.

-La idea de cuidar esto es asquerosa - replicó Atsuishi, apartando los frascos hacia un costado.- Pero supongo que es mi deber. Todo sea por el bienestar de la "Moonlight Society"

El rubio cerró los ojos con parsimonia, resignándose a su destino. Kidou trató de abrazarlo, pero se alejó al percatarse que el ceño de su amante comenzó a fruncirse. Atsuishi dirigió sus ojos a la puerta de entrada, manteniendo el gesto severo en su faz.

-¿Alguna vez les han dicho que espiar es de mala educación? - preguntó el joven en retórica.

El resto de los presentes volvieron sus miradas hacia la entrada, mientras escuchaban murmullos del otro lado. Kidou se llevó una mano a la cara, sintiendo como la escasa paciencia que le quedaba para esos dos se desvanecía en la noche.

-Estoy hablando con ustedes - aclaró Heat, pero no hubo respuesta.

-¡Akio, Natsuhiko!¡Salgan de ahí en este instante!

No hizo falta más que eso, tras el grito de Kidou la mañilla de la puerta comenzó a moverse. Nepper y Fudou entraron a la estancia entre regaños y empujones, culpándose mutuamente de haber sido descubiertos.

-¿Y bien? - inquirió el joven de ojos rojizos, esperando una excusa mediantemente creíble para tal atrevimiento. Natsuhiko sonrió con aires burlescos.

-Lo que haga o deje de hacer no es asunto tuyo - respondió Netsuha, gesticulando graciosamente, haciendo enojar aún más a Kidou.- Pero si tanto te interesa saber... Mera curiosidad ¿Es eso un pecado acaso, su majestad?

El joven de los rastas trató de contestar, pero Shigeto se lo impidió.

-La curiosidad mató al gato - soltó Midorikawa, sin prestar demasiada atención.

-Si tanto te interesa la conversación, Natsuhiko, simplemente pudiste haber pedido participar... - secundó Atsuishi, manteniendo su apacible postura.

-¿Y para qué?¿Para que me dijeran "es cosa de vampiros"? - y lo miró desafiante, casi enseñando los dientes. El rubio siseó, seguramente aquella hubiese sido la contestación.- Pero ahora que sé que ustedes secuestraron a Osamu, ya no hay mucho que deban ocultarme. A menos, claro, que quieran explicarme qué es la Moonlight Society.

La tensión que reinaba en el ambiente pareció triplicarse con sólo la presencia de aquellas dicciones. El cuarteto de vampiros observó a Nepper fijamente, cada uno con una impresión y sensación diferente. Pero quizá el más absorto era Hiroto, apenas Netsuha entró al lugar, el pelirrojo pudo percibir un tenue olor a sangre y carne muerta emanando de su ser, y aunque ese no era un indicio alentador, quizá fuese verdaderamente oportuno.

-Básicamente, la Moonlight Society es una organización encargada de castigar a los traidores - explicó Kiyama, enfrentando sus esmeraldas contra la mirada azulosa de Netsuha.- Cualquier vampiro que no siga las reglas estipuladas por Lilith* debe, por ley, ser eliminado... Osamu fue uno de los traidores. Decidió ir en contra de su naturaleza, se alió a los hijos de Adán y se convirtió en uno de sus sacerdotes, algo imperdonable para los nuestros.

Por un segundos los zafiros de Natsuhiko parecieron destellar de emoción. Miró a Fudou por el rabillo del ojo, gesto suficiente para que éste leyese su mente.

-Eso suena muy interesante - articuló, volviéndose hacia Hiroto.- De hecho, a Fudou y a mí nos parece tan interesante que queremos unirnos ¿Qué me dicen? - y extendió la mano en dirección al pelirrojo, como esperando que cerrara el trato.

Ciertamente, le daba igual la organización y sus reglas. Tampoco le interesaba lo que Osamu hubiera hecho o la razón por la cual lo secuestraron. No, lo único realmente relevante para él era el hecho de eliminar vampiros. Si Shigeto no quería morderlo ni darle a probar de su sangre, entonces simplemente trataría de conseguir algunas gotas carmesí de algún nocturno capturado.

Con o sin Heat, él cumpliría su cometido.

-Que sea un trato entonces, Natsuhiko...

Belleza y perfección para siempre.

* * *

*Gerascofobia: Miedo a envejecer.

*Lilith: Hay mucho que decir sobre ella. Pero, para efectos del capítulo, sólo es necesario mencionarla como la madre de los vampiros.

Segundo capítulo terminado. Y aunque no tengo demasiado que agregar, sí aclararé un pequeño punto del capítulo anterior: En principio, la idea de la escena de Shirou y Shuuya estaba pensada para ser confusa e incomprensible, así que no se preocupen si no les quedó clara, a medida la historia avance se esclarecerá.

Y pues, también pedirles que les tengan paciencia a Kidou y a Heat como pareja por el momento, sé que es raro y todo eso. Aún así, pueden tomarlo como un pequeño experimento sin mucho futuro (?).

Bien, espero este capítulo haya sido de su agrado. Muchísimas gracias por darse el tiempo de leer.

Con mucho amor, Mitaili Ciz


	3. lazos

_**Capitulo 3: Lazos**_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Basta una simple conexión para conocer a alguien, tocar su corazón. Pensar, soñar e incluso sentir al mismo tiempo. Hay lazos tan fuertes que distorsionan tiempo y espacio, otros sólo existen sin importar el resto del universo._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cerró la puerta sin ponerle seguro, su cuerpo se movió en flanco izquierdo mientras un suspiro abandonaba sus labios. Una suave y profunda mirada fue dirigida al que en algún momento de su vida había sido su salvador–Akio y nepper no han regresado– comentó acercándose al rubio que jugaba suavemente con sus dedos–eso significa que puedo pagar la terrible falta que he tenido para contigo Atsuishi–resopló el de ojos escarlatas por lo bajo, acariciando suavemente la palma del de ojos verdes. Heat sonrió e inclinó su cabeza hacia la derecha observando de reojo las acciones del de rastas, logrando como hace tanto tiempo arrancar un suave sonrojo de sus mejillas.

– ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que estén fuera?–Cuestionó con suavidad el de ojos esmeraldas, Yuuto alzó los hombros con desinterés, restándole importancia a lo que a su parecer era un dato inútil. Inútil al menos en ese momento.

–Una hora, dos horas ¿Cuál es la diferencia? A este punto no importa si nos escuchan o ¿a ti si te importa Shigeto?–Preguntó de nuevo el de ojos escarlatas, acechando con su aliento los suaves labios rosados que desde aquella tortuosa tarde deseaba besar, escarbar y saborear como antes, como hace más de un mes antes de que aquellos dos impertinentes intrusos aparecieran en sus vidas. El de cabellos albinos negó suavemente entrecerrando sus ojos ante el contacto, kidou tenía razón, en ese momento lo que menos le debía preocupar era aquello, no ahora que necesitaba afianzar aquel amor que ambos habían forjado hace tanto tiempo, donde la inmortalidad los había abrazado en un sentimiento cálido y pasional, necesitado y ardiente desde hace décadas atrás.

–No importa…–volvió a secundar el de piel trigueña deslizando suavemente las yemas de sus dedos por toda la espalda contrario, Kidou sonrió complacido, sabía que la necesidad era equitativa, un balance casi perfecto como él lo esperaba.

"_Lo que quiero es que te acuestes conmigo"_

Esas frías y secas palabras se calvaron en su mente, sus ojos se abrieron con fuerza y su cabeza negó repetidas veces al verse enfrascado tras esas palabras, le molestaba y le asqueaba la sola idea de pensar que Kidou sería capaz de caer en aquella trampa tan vulgar que Fudou le había ofrecido, Kidou era especial, era la segunda parte que lograba llenar su vida, un amor incoloro, uno que apreciaba con tal fiereza como la vida misma. Kidou era su compañero, su amante. Su amigo.

Estaba más que seguro que si Kidou lo llegara a traicionar, una parte muy grande de él se quebraría.

–Shigeto–Llamó el de rastas de nuevo, acariciando con suavidad la frente del más bajo que se encontraba sentado en la cama y perdido desde hace varios minutos, arqueó la ceja en espera de una respuesta, mas de nuevo el mayor parecía perdido –Estoy comenzando a dudar seriamente que tu inconformidad sea simplemente esto–dialogó el ojirubi, tras esas palabras Heat parpadeó, tomando al de rastas de los hombros y recostarlo en la cama, con la fuerza y rapidez que eran dignas de su especie. El pelicafe sonrió, afiló su mirada y pudo observar los ojos de Atsuishi brillar con deseo, amor y excitación… una mezcla deliciosa, un aura tan provocativa que sólo alguien como él podía poseer.

–Yuuto ¿Tú me amas?–Preguntó con suavidad el rubio recibiendo como respuesta una sonrisa divertida del contrario, quien al mismo tiempo estiró sus brazos, enredándolos en el cuello del más bajo para apegarlo más a él.

–Es lindo cuando preguntas algo tan estúpidamente adorable, cuando sabes que…–calló el de cabellos castaños negando suavemente– ni siquiera debería responderte eso, mi querido Atsuishi…–Susurró en su oído, jugueteando con las finas hebras rebeldes del de ojos esmeraldas ocasionando un bufido indignado de los labios del ojiverde. Kidou rió, rió con suavidad, con tranquilidad, como el Kidou de siempre, como el Kidou del que Shigeto se había enamorado y entonces fue ahí cuando Atsuishi sintió que de alguna manera todo estaba bien, que…debía estar bien, que aquella sonrisa y risa que ahora escuchaba, había tardado décadas en salir de sus labios, cuando su primera sonrisa apareció, después de haber vivido sumido en el dolor por haber visto morir a su hermana… hace tanto tiempo que lo había convertido, hace tanto que Atsuishi le había dado a beber de su sangre que de alguna manera aquello lo hacía sentir más seguro, como si se tratase de un lazo invisible que ambos habían formado. Un lazo que se formó el día que Yuuto había vuelto a la vida en sus brazos.

–Lo siento–Se disculpó el de cabello rubio con un gesto de inconformidad que Kidou notó de inmediato. El de ojos rojos suspiró dando vuelta a las posiciones en la cama, quedando esta vez él sobre el cuerpo de Atsuishi quien lo miró sorprendido. –Se supone que yo quería ir arrib…–Iba a continuar hablando, mas fue callado con un roce de labios que el de rastas había provocado, haciéndolo encender sus mejillas como si Kidou hubiese jalado un interruptor en el interior del de piel bronceada.

–Últimamente supones muchas cosas…–Musitó el de cabellos chocolates sobre los labios del mayor, delineando con la punta de su lengua los mismos, robándole de un momento a otro por completo el aliento.

Cuando ambos jadeaban o gemían no lo hacían por falta de oxigeno como el ser humano normal lo hacía, ellos lo hacían por placer, por excitación… por ver encendido en los ojos del contrario la llama viva del deseo. De despertar aquellos instintos animales que dormían dentro de su cuerpo y que su cuerpo humano había dejado atrás.

El sexo era un placer…pero si algo tenían en claro es que hacer el amor era un arte, un arte que habían perfeccionado con el paso del tiempo, y que por más estúpido que pareciera nunca se habían cansado de reinventarlo, de disfrutarlo… moldearlo a su manera.

Un suave gemido abandonó los labios del ojijade, ocasionando que una corriente eléctrica recorriera la espina dorsal de ambos, sabían que era imposible mantenerse más sin tocarse, sin llegar a aquella cúspide maravillosa donde todos se perdían, sus cuerpos estaban sensibles, necesitaban la exquisita droga de las caricias y los besos. De la entrega mutua que ambos se hacían. Ambos se sonrieron, conectaron sus miradas y sin más se besaron.

Se encontraron en un beso húmedo, excitante, pero lento, un beso tranquilo, como si tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo… por que efectivamente lo tenían. El suave sabor a menta de la boca de Shigeto, se mezclaba en perfecta armonía con el sabor a hierbabuena de Kidou, no había necesidad de separarse, menos de respirar, esas cosas banales ya no eran del todo su problema, ya que lo único que puedo separar ambos labios fueron las constantes insinuaciones del rubio, restregando suavemente su cadera con la contraria.

–Aun me sigo preguntando cómo trataron de quemar a alguien tan lindo en la hoguera– susurró el de rastas en el oído del contrario, Atsuishi le dio un leve golpe en hombro ocasionando que la risa de Kidou se hiciera presente por cuarta vez en la noche–Tal vez porque olías a jabón…–volvió a sugerir, olfateando y delineando con la punta de su nariz la clavícula y el cuello del peliblanco, sintiendo como sus pupilas se dilataban con deseo, como su corazón latía apresurado al escuchar el casi insonoro palpitar del corazón de heat…

Un gemido salió de sus labios mientras sus piernas se enredaban entre las sábanas de la gran cama de su habitación, su cuerpo se encontraba cubierto de una leve capa de sudor. Las manos de Kidou se deslizaron por sus piernas acariciando toda la extensión de éstas, sus ojos rojos brillaban debido a la excitación que crecía más y más en su interior, acariciaba cada parte del cuerpo de aquel eternamente joven rubio que lo había y lo estaba volviendo loco, a pesar que sabía que Heat no era simple de lastimar o de herir lo trataba como si fuera lo más preciado del mundo, un material que debía tratarse con sumo cuidado para que no fuera mallugado. Lo hacía con cuidado, con entusiasmo, con entrega, con amor y Atsuishi…Atsuishi solamente podía jadear, entreabrir los ojos y susurrar monosílabas como su cuerpo vanamente se lo permitía ocasionando que su temperatura subiera más y más.

Otro fuerte gemido escapó de sus finos labios al sentir como el castaño comenzaba a lamer sus muslos con total deleite y de vez en cuando mordiéndolos suavemente. Sus ojos se abrieron de sobre manera sin poder evitar enredar sus dedos en las sábanas que se encontraban revueltas debajo de su cuerpo. Y es que ¡Kidou lo estaba volviendo más que loco! Era preso de aquellos bajos instintos, de sentimientos y reacciones que todo su cuerpo experimentaba en ese instante. Todo era tan confuso, pero a la vez tan placentero. Era extraño, tal vez el simple hecho que pasaron sin tocarse había ocasionado aquello.

–Atsuishi…–Susurró el ojirubi reincorporándose, estirando su mano para acariciar con sutiliza las mejillas sonrojadas del joven que lo observaba con la mirada perdida. El mayor ante el llamado sólo pudo ladear la cabeza para enderezarla de nuevo y mirarlo a los ojos.

–Yuuto–jadeó de forma baja el rubio mientras una de sus manos se iba a su boca deslizando sus dedos por sus labios para enseguida recorrer su propio pecho y dejarla caer a sus costados. Kidou lo miro atento devorando y grabando a fuego en su memoria aquel cuerpo desnudo que yacía frente a él.

Atsuishi era hermoso…lo era desde la cabeza a los pies y verlo jadeando, con su boca entreabierta, con sus piernas flexionadas, su torso desnudo, su rostro sonrojado, sus ojos verdes tornados en negro brillando de pasión y sólo una sábana de color canela rodeando su cintura e intimidad lo hacía querer perder los estribos y hacerlo suyo en ese mismo instante.

Habían tenido sexo muchas veces, pero de nuevo ese leve sentir de que en esa ocasión palpaba en sus mentes les hacía pensar que nada se comparaba a aquella sensación tan abrumadora que los quemaba en ese instante, ninguna siquiera se le acercaba lo más mínimo en todas esas décadas, inclusive al punto que el erotismo se palpaba en el aire.

Nunca se imaginaron que llegarían a necesitarse tanto…

–Shigeto te amo– susurró de forma tranquila y amena acariciando nuevamente su mejilla. El ojijade sólo se sonrojo aun más de lo estaba y desviando su mirada nervioso, esas palabras eran fuertes, demasiado fuertes a su punto de vista, se sintió feliz de escucharlo, de saber que al fin esas palabras que salían pocas veces de la boca del de rastas se intensificaran en ese momento.

–También te amo Yuuto–Le respondió el mayor en un suave susurro al de cabellos chocolate, el cual suspiró volviendo a buscar con necesidad aquellos labios que eran más deliciosos que cualquier cosa que llegara a probar en su vida. Sus manos volvieren a recorrer el cuerpo del rubio desde su pecho hasta su abdomen, manteniéndolo entretenido y sin poder protestar con aquel cálido y húmedo beso que ambos compartían, era muy común que ambos cambiaran roles en la cama, pero esta vez Yuuto tenía la fuerte necesidad de hacer suyo al mayor, de sentirse uno con él y asegurarse a sí mismo que pasara lo que pasara no dejaría de quererlo.

Sus manos bajaron un poco descendiendo esta vez por sus muslos hasta rozar con las yemas de los dedos la entrepierna semi despierta del rubio, logrando así que a Shigeto se le erizara la piel.

Atsuishi arqueo la espalda, dándole oportunidad a Yuuto de profundizar el beso tanto como lo deseara, mientras su mano libre se enredaba en la nuca del mayor. Sintió su cuerpo jadear y estremecerse entre sus brazos y eso verdaderamente le había agradado. Demasiado pero esta vez le daría oportunidad a Yuuto de seguir con eso y llevar las riendas esa noche.

–No sabes cuánto…–susurró separándose un poco para enseguida volver a unir sus labios– De verdad no sabes cuento te amo Atsuishi…me vuelves loco…sólo tú–Terminó la frase el de rastas susurrando en el oído contrario para prontamente volver a su antigua acción, sin siquiera darle oportunidad al de cabellos cremas de analizar sus palabras o acciones. Aunque algo dentro de Atsuishi lo hacía feliz…esas palabras lo hacían feliz, podía confiar en el de rastas por mucho tiempo más.

– ¡Kidou!–Gimió con fuerza Shigeto separándose de sus labios y enterrar con fuerza sus uñas en la espalda del chico. El de rastas sonrió complacido comenzando a masturbar el miembro del mayor con un poco mas de velocidad ante la pronunciación de su nombre.

– ¿Estas bien?–le cuestionó, si era una pregunta boba pero las costumbres humanas a pesar de tanto tiempo y años lo perseguían, más al recordar prontamente su condición todo se olvidaba con facilidad, Heat sólo asintió con la cabeza, enterrándola en el cuello del ojirubi, pronto sus colmillos fueron revelados y una fuerte mordida fue propinada en el cuello de Kidou quien acalló sonoros gemidos que surgían en su interior, gemidos que peleaban por salir primero de su garganta y es que efectivamente las mordidas de Shigeto sólo lo provocaban, lo hacían desear ir más allá cuanto antes , sucumbir a la locura y olvidar el cuidado con el que le hacía el amor.

–Yuuto…yo…–Logró articular el mayor al lograr escuchar el movimiento de la puerta de su habitación. Kidou sonrió y lo volvió a besar mientras se acomodaba mejor entre sus piernas buscando un ángulo para comenzar a penetrarlo, mientras su cuerpo se aceleraba cada vez más ante los gemidos ahogados del chico. Nunca se imaginó que esos dos tuvieran esa horrible manía, pero si espectáculo era lo que buscaban… él se los daría, les mostraría que Shigeto le pertenecía y él le pertenecía a Shigeto.–No… nos verán–jadeó con voz entrecortada el rubio, él también se había dado cuenta de la presencia de esos dos fuera de su habitación, inclusive podía sentir ambas miradas penetrándolos, le daba vergüenza, pero al mismo tiempo le excitaba, lo comprendía al ver los ojos de Kidou, como el grado de erotismo y excitación aumentaban en cada una de sus células, mas su moral…su preciada moral no se lo permitía.

–No pararé…–Le indicó el de rastas, tomó la sábana que había dejado de lado para cubrir el cuerpo descubierto del de piel bronceada y parte del suyo, lo miró a los ojos y buscó entrelazar nuevamente sus manos con las del ojijade.–Te amo…–Le volvió a repetir en el oído y Heat quedo desarmado, el de rastas volteó su rostro hacia la puerta, dándoles a entender a Akio y Nepper que los había descubierto y que aun así a pesar de todo no pararía. Lentamente comenzó a penetrarlo, siguiendo un ritmo torturante para ambos, una penetración que arrancaba gemidos, jadeos y sollozos de ambas partes y que sin duda era una sensación fascinante.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sus ojos permanecían abiertos de par en par, de alguna manera un sentimiento de culpabilidad se posaba en ellos al ver al de cabellos cremas alejándose de él, él había tenido la culpa, había sido un imprudente al pensar que Shuuya se fijaría en él y se quedaría a su lado. Un sentimiento lo hizo estremecerse y sintió que un mareo lo albergaba, estaba mal espiarlo y seguirlo a todos lados, pero de una u otra manera sentía que él era el culpable de lo que estaba sucediendo, aun en su mente estaba impregnada aquella escena de Shuuya gritando y retorciéndose, sólo al recordarlo lo daban escalofríos, más cuando notó como el brillo de los ojos del peli crema habían cambiado por completo. "Kazemaru" ese nombre que Goenji había repetido una y otra vez en los tres días que había tardado en despertar, sabía que Shuuya amaba a Kazemaru, hace tiempo se lo había dejado claro cuando vio a Shuuya tomado de su mano, a pesar de que él siempre lo esperó, de que se mostró necesitado como un simple plato de segunda categoría le parecía algo muy cruel haber estado enamorado por más de seis años, desde que se habían conocido en la facultad de medicina y que ahora Goenji lo dejara como si nada, tal vez tenía temor de él mismo, después de todo ni siquiera él estaba enterado de que era en realidad, hace más de unos pocos meses había ido perdiendo el apetito, sufría lagunas mentales y ni siquiera podía dormir, el temor, el temor a lo desconocido, a que algo estuviera ocurriendo con él lo atormentaba. Pero si había algo que lo asustara más que aquello, era el hecho de pensar que Shuuya pasaría por lo mismo que él. No sabía si era bueno o malo, pero no quería ese dolor para el de cabellos cremas.

Lo último que recordaba antes de todo aquello era nada, parecía que sus síntomas habían aparecido de pronto, de forma mágica y casi sobrenatural. Sus ojos grises se dirigieron de nuevo a Goenji, quien seguía caminando con un solo objetivo en vista. Una mueca de melancolía surco sus labios y sintió su corazón palpitar al ver la sonrisa que ahora el de ojos negros le dedicaba al de cabellos azulados que charlaba amenamente con él. Shuuya se veía tan bien sonriendo… era una pena que esa sonrisa no perteneciera a él.

–"No sé de qué me hablas Shuuya"–Escuchó que hablaban a lo lejos, al parecer Goenji había tornado su rostro más que serio, y el peliazul sólo negaba repetidas veces–"te aseguro que nada fuera de lo normal pasa conmigo"–volvió a escuchar, sintió el viento soplar y como las hojas detrás del árbol en el que se encontraba escondido se movían con fuerza. –De hecho estoy feliz de que un nuevo siervo de Dios esté aquí, el obispo está feliz también, déjame presentártelo su nombre es Mamoru Endo, fue mi compañero hace mucho tiempo"–Shirou abrió los ojos impactado, algo dentro de su le decía que algo no estaba bien, un fuerte dolor de cabeza lo invadió nuevamente, su mirada se turbió y sintió el piso moverse de sus pies… ¿un nuevo sacerdote? ¿Qué había pasado con Osamu? Osamu…Osamu

– ¿Dónde mierda te metiste Osamu?–Esta vez una voz segura fue lo que salió de la garganta de Shirou, sus ojos se tornaron dorados y en su rostro una mueca de sarcasmo e indignación apareció al ver como el de ojos cremas que era el eterno y devoción amor de su hermano saludaba a un castaño que se acercaba al estorbo pelilargo que tanto detestaba, era irónico como alguien como el peliazul podía vestir de blanco siendo alguien tan sucio. Pero eso no le importaba del todo, no por ahora. Lo que buscaba era otra cosa… Era a Osamu…y al parecer esta había desaparecido no encontraba ningún rastro de su presencia y si estaba en lo correcto sólo significa que "ellos" habían actuado, Osamu no se equivocó… y ahora era momento de devolverle el favor que le debía al haber salvado su vida. Y ahora que había convertido por accidente a Goenji Shuuya en un vampiro, tenía que utilizar en perfecta sincronía sus cartas para que éste le ayudara.

Por otro lado al momento en que Shuuya tocó las manos de Endou, no pudo más que sentir la presencia de la muerte en el lugar, regresando cada una de sus visiones a sus ojos que había estado teniendo semanas atrás… un grito ahogado salió de su boca y nuevamente cayó al piso inconsciente bajo la atenta mirada de Kazemaru y Endo que no lograban comprender nada de lo que sucedería o avecinaba en aquel momento, ni mucho menos lo que el maldito destino les preparaba a ambos.

_**Fin del capitulo 3 **_

_**Continuara**_


	4. Máscaras

_**Capitulo 4: Máscaras.**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Y no podemos escapar viviendo porque la vida es una de sus máscaras_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sus ojos ámbares miraban atentamente el rostro dormido de Shuuya, le sorprendía como su semblante cambiaba cuando se encontraba reposando en los brazos de Morfeo, era curioso como sus facciones dibujaban dolor, como si algo le molestara en su interior, generalmente las personas cuando dormían denotaban paz y tranquilidad, pero en Goenji…en Goenji era todo lo contrario. ¿Cómo es que fue a pensar que Goenji era siquiera digno de tocarlo? Una mueca de asco se dibujó en sus facciones al verlo moverse un poco, un beso… él había contaminado su boca con la saliva de Shuuya, un toque de manos y él había ya profanado su cuerpo. Tal vez sólo se había dejado conquistar por esas bonitas palabras de la vida, pensó que él era una persona especial, alguien que sería llamado por dios como un hijo más de Adán, no habría problemas, él serviría a su lado, se entregaría por completo, como había estado predispuesto desde que nació… pero lamentablemente no fue así, Shuuya sería médico.

Una total decepción, el había esperado con ansias a que éste se convirtiera en sacerdote. Lastima de persona, se perdería en las llamas del infierno por desafiar la sabiduría de Dios. Es decir ¿para que el humano necesitaba la medicina? Si era la voluntad del creador, no debería haber humanos que subestimaran la muerte humana.

En ese momento el sólo verlo hacia que el asco lo invadiera, se había dejado tocar por esas asquerosas manos.

– ¿Kazemaru?–La suave voz de un rubio asomándose por la puerta de la habitación interrumpió el lugar, el pelilargo sonrió, escondiendo toda la repulsión que tenia dentro de sí.

– ¿Sucede algo Miyasaka?–Preguntó Kazemaru, sintiendo la mirada curioso de Endo sobre su cuerpo, mas disimuló perfectamente aquello.

–El obispo Kenzaki ha llegado a hacer su revisión mensual Kazemaru–Le mencionó el moreno de ojos verdes al mayor, Kazemaru asintió, abrió los dedos de sus manos y las juntó jovialmente mientras sonreía complacido al escuchar aquello.

–Mamoru–Habló el de cabellos largos, observando al sacerdote pelicafe que se encontraba sentado en la cama, al lado del cuerpo de Goenji. Endou le devolvió la sonrisa, después de todo Kenzaki era aquel que lo había recibido como parte de la iglesia católica, aquel que le había mostrado la luz cuando se sentía perdido y hundido en la desgracia de haber perdido a su primer amor. – ¿Puedes quedarte con Shuuya?–Cuestionó, recibiendo rápidamente la afirmativa del de ojos chocolates. –Gracias–Agradeció, acercándose lo suficiente para darle un suave beso en la mejilla a Endou, sonriendo tranquilo.

– ¡Kazemaru!–La voz de Shuuya volvió a resonar en todo el reciento, alcanzó de alguna manera a tomar la muñeca del de ojos ámbar sosteniéndola con fuerza. Kazemaru se estremeció al observar aquella mirada castaña rojiza que Shuuya clavaba sobre él, palpaba algo fuera de lo normal, fuera de todo lo humano que pudiese existir. Esa mirada le recordaba tanto a la de Osamu… ese idiota pelinegro remedo de sacerdote. Retiró su mano de forma agresiva, manteniendo una sonrisa sobre sus labios, se acercó y acarició gentilmente la frente del pelicrema, sintiendo en el interior una punzada de cólicos.

–Endou se quedará contigo–Le indicó, alejándose de ambos, Shuuya negó con la cabeza una y otra vez, sintiendo como de nuevo el calor se hacía presente en su garganta, de nuevo había visto ese infierno… Kazemaru manchado de sangre y el castaño esta vez sostenía el cuervo entre sus manos estrangulándolo, la visión había cambiado ligeramente, pero el temor, el peligro seguían presentes.

–Ichirouta–susurró con la boca seca, mientras su mano se dirigía a su cuello que parecía quemarle justo debajo de la clavícula, suspiró para tranquilizarse, últimamente esos ataques eran demasiado frecuentes, todo desde aquel absurdo día donde no lograba recordar más que la ruptura del chico peliazul para con él, recordaba la sonrisa de Shirou, de cómo éste le consoló, pero después todo era borroso y las imágenes llenas de dolor y muerte invadían su cabeza, su apetito se perdía y cada vez el sueño se hacía menos constante, aunque en ocasiones como esas terminaba inconsciente, despertándose con la garganta seca, ardiéndole. –Agua…–Susurró con dificultad, Kazemaru volvió a sonreír para observar a Mamoru y asentir, Shuuya trató de hablar mas la punzada en su garganta seca se volvió hacer presente, y sólo pudo observar como la larga cabellera peliazul desaparecía por detrás de la puerta de aquella fría habitación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sus pasos resonaron en la gran habitación, sus ojos grises azulados contemplaron el piano que recién habían traído de la casa donde vivió toda su infancia, lo contempló observando aquellos finos detalles, un instrumento digno del legendarios Stradivarius, no cabía duda que era magnifico, desde que era chico se había pasado horas y horas practicando con aquel instrumento, escuchando a Heat tocar una y otra vez melodías que eran magnificas, ese instrumento era su adoración de pequeño, fue una lástima que a pesar de todo su esfuerzo jamás hubiera sido capaz de igualar el sonido que ahora de joven producía con su violín. Suspiró, aunque el piano era un prototipo del legendario fabricador de violines era único, y lograba producir un sonido tan esplendido y conciliador que sólo aquel con el talento innato para tocarlo podría explotar toda su capacidad.

–Gazelle–Le llamó la suave voz de un pelirrojo que se encontraba sentado en largo sillón de la sala–Ese piano, suena diferente a todos los pianos que haya tocado antes–Afirmó el invidente de cabellos rojos, Suzuno sonrió con tranquilidad, tomando un frasco transparente que estaba a su lado para ponerlo sobre la mesa que estaba enfrente de Nagumo, para acto seguido sentarse frente a él con el violín en sus manos.

–Es así porque es un prototipo que jamás vio la luz, mi familia logró conseguirlo del fabricante original–comentó sin más, observando un gesto de incomprensión del pianista que trataba de digerir sus palabras en la mente–Pero, sólo tú tienes la capacidad de tocarlo como se debe…Haruya–Musitó el de cabellos plateados–Sin embargo estos instrumentos requieren cuidados especiales, así podrás sacar el mejor provecho de los mismos, estira tu mano–Le indicó en voz baja, tomando la muñeca del ojiambar para entregarle un pañuelo húmedo, Nagumo al tomarlo arrugó la nariz, percibiendo un fuerte olor a hierro que no pudo descifrar.

– ¿Qué es esto?–Preguntó curioso el de ojos ámbar, Gazelle sonrió, estirándolo lo suficiente para levantarlo y justo después abrir sus piernas y sentarlo entre ellas, tomó su mano con la propia, mientras la que se encontraba libre sostenía su violín y lo posaba sobre las piernas de Nagumo.

–Es para limpiar mi violín y de paso afinar bien las cuerdas, anda ayúdame–Comentó susurrando en su oído, moviendo la mano del pelirrojo en sincronización con la suya, deslizando el pañuelo por las cuerdas y el cuerpo del instrumento completo, Nagumo sintió su cuerpo temblar, contraerse con el simple roce de sus pieles, más aun al sentir el aliento del albino sobre su cuello, su respiración tibia pegaba una y otra vez en su piel, erizándola… casi clamando ser marcada por el de cabellos platas.

Suzuno observó entretenido cada facción de Nagumo, era interesante ver cómo alguien en su condición reaccionaba con simples roces y leves provocaciones. Nagumo era especial, era un músico excepcional que había logrado algo que él nunca pudo, su técnica parecía hecha añicos con la simple naturalidad que el ojiambar empleaba para tocar, tocaba como si fuera uno con el piano, había despertado sentimientos en él que incluso él mismo no sabía que tenía. Fue un día sin querer, cuando caminaba tranquilamente cerca de donde sería su nueva presentación donde lo escuchó, donde a sus oídos llegó una suave melodía, una que proclamaba un sinfín de sentimientos en ella, que te envolvía en sus compases… una maravillosa, en armonía, una que él hace mucho tiempo había querido lograr. Cuan grande fue su sorpresa al verse dentro de una iglesia y sobre todo encontrarse con el que el autor de aquello era un ciego…Por primera vez en mucho tiempo reconoció el talento de otro ser humano.

Gazelle era un músico reconocido, era aclamado y había dado conciertos en grandes países desde su corta edad y gracias a Heat y Kidou que lo formaron musicalmente, había conocido a músicos famosos, a personas con gran ego y otras con humilde y no reconocido talento, había de todo en los diferentes países que visitaba para deleitar a esos detestables hijos de Adán con su música e incluso había tocado para los de la misma especie de sus padres adoptivos, siendo reconocido por todos y cada uno de ellos, el punto crucial era que jamás en su vida había conocido a alguien como ese pelirrojo, sin duda hubiera sido perfecto para alimentar a su Stradivarius… Pero no fue ni sería capaz de hacerlo.

Su Stradivarius había sido entregado por Kidou cuando tenía la escasa edad de 9 años, de un hermoso tono caoba y en perfecto estado, una pieza original la cual debía valer miles de dólares en el mercado, éste con la ayuda de sus manos producía un hermoso sonido que nadie era capaz de igualar, ni siquiera el Kidou mismo. Sin embargo el tiempo había pasado y de alguna manera Suzuno ya no estaba satisfecho con tan mediocre nivel de sinfonías, había llegado a la conclusión que era culpa del instrumento, del instrumento por no contener las cualidades para que alguien con su talento lograra llevarlo a otro nivel, sin embargo la opción que su mente conspiraba iba en contra de toda la moral que Heat y Kidou le habían inculcado.

Fue a la edad de sus 15 años cuando decidió cometer su primer asesinato, impulsado sólo por el simple afán de lograr llegar más y más allá sus composiciones. Bañaría a su violín con el talento innato, con la sangre del corazón de músicos talentosos que se quedaban estancados y no lograrían llevar a su música ni siquiera cerca de lo que él podría, fueron diferentes victimas, en distintos países y ciudades, le daba igual nadie podía culparlo, menos cuando morían en una cama de hotel y él tenía el arma homicida.

Se había convertido en un asesino relámpago, un asesino que sólo buscaba la sangre que fue tiñendo poco a poco el matiz de su violín en carmesí. Sangre que ayudaba a que poco a poco su violín se acoplara a su talento, mandó hacer nuevas cuerdas para su violín con el cabello y tripas de un famoso violinista que el día de su debut había tocado como el evento principal de esa noche, bien lo recordaba Leonardo Montenegro, un pelirrojo de Inglaterra de ojos verdes con un talento espectacular, casi de su misma edad, lástima que nunca tomó la oportunidad que le habían ofrecido y ese gran talento se perdería… ¿Qué mejor que el mismo utilizarlo para el bien de la música?

Jamás se había enamorado, jamás había sentido siquiera un sentimiento de cariño por otro ser humano, literalmente. –debido a que sus padres ni siquiera estaban cerca de ser humanos- pero aun así Nagumo había logrado despertar deseos que hasta ahora le eran desconocidos.

Resopló con algo más de fuerza sobre el cuello del pelirrojo, mientras su mano libre ahora rodeaba su cintura y lo apretaba para sí, todo con el propósito de dejar sus cuerpos aun mas pegados de lo que ya se encontraban. Haruya jadeó un poco, casi de forma inaudible y removió sus piernas inquieto, nunca había sentido como las células de su cuerpo se electrizaban con sólo la respiración de Suzuno, el sólo tenerlo cerca le hacía bullir en su sangre un calor que nunca antes había conocido. Tenía cerca de una semana de estar viviendo con el de cabellos grises, tres meses de conocerlo… ¿Cómo podía su cuerpo reaccionar a esos roces tan rápido? Gazelle era hermoso no cabía la menor duda, se pudo dar cuenta al tocar sus facciones, al sentir su rostro semi-afilado, sus ojos con largas y tupidas pestañas, sus labios de una contextura suave y perfecta, su piel lisa y sin imperfecciones, nariz afilada, alineada perfectamente con sus ojos y boca…su tacto se había desarrollado con el tiempo y aunque no sabía su color de piel, ojos o cabellos sabía que Suzuno era perfecto.

La mano del peligris siguió su trayecto dejando el violín sobre la mesa junto con el pañuelo que se encontraba lleno de sangre, de hecho agradecía que Nagumo fuera ciego, de esa manera jamás notaría el cadáver, huesos o sangre de sus víctimas. De cierta manera era una gran ventaja.

–Gazelle, mis manos están sucias quiero lavármelas – Pidió Nagumo nervioso, tratando de escapar de esas sensaciones insanas que debía controlar, inclusive había sentido faltar a todo lo enseñado por sus padres y creencia con el simple hecho de estar con un chico.

Pero amor era amor y sabía que Dios, si era la persona misericordiosa y lleno de amor del que le habían hablado desde chico y al cual tocaba y que incluso no le guardaba resentimiento por haberle dejado ciego, no miraría de mala forma aquella "unión". Jadeó de nuevo al sentir esta vez la mano de Suzuno acariciar la piel de su abdomen y lamer su mano, no estaba consciente de que era lo que sus manos tenían embarrado pero para que Suzuno lo lamiera debía ser algo que no fuera tóxico. Sus mejillas te tiñeron de rojo y no pudo evitar estremecerse y que un gemido saliera de sus labios.

–Estás excitado– se burló el de cabellos platinados cosa que hizo fruncir una suave facción de berrinche y reproche en el rostro contrario.

–Yo no… ¡ah! Gazelle idiota…

– ¿Decías Haruya?–resopló suavemente en su oído justo después de haber llevado su mano a rozar el miembro del ojiambar el cual entreabrió la boca para poder respirar mejor–Sí lo estás–volvió a repetir lamiendo esta vez parte de su cuello y clavícula, logrando arrancar largos y sonoros gemidos del invidente que volvió a removerse entre sus brazos. –Creo que es hora de llegar más lejos de lo que hemos hecho, ya tienes una semana viviendo aquí ¿te parece?–preguntó, Haruya tragó saliva y negó sintiendo como las manos del peliplata llegaban hasta sus labios acariciándolos con las yemas de dos de sus dedos, Suzuno por su lado no podía más que sonreír y relamer sus labios, todo iba bien, Haruya ese noche sería finalmente suyo.

El timbre del teléfono… el bendito timbre lo había salvado…

Haruya suspiró al sentirse fuera de sus brazos mientras escuchaba claramente un chasquido de dientes que había salido de los labios de Gazelle, quien indignado tomó el maldito aparato que había empezado a resonar en toda la sala de su casa.

– ¿Qué quieres Hitomiko?–preguntó por el auricular del teléfono con tono molesto, si no se hubiese tratado de aquella mujer siquiera hubiera respondido.

–_Fuusuke buenas tardes_ –Indicó la mujer detrás de la línea con tono neutral, típico de aquella pelinegra. –_Lamento interrumpirte en lo que sea que estuvieras haciendo pero debo informarte que respecto a lo que me pediste no será posible_–Informó, Gazelle arqueó una ceja en cuestión sin lograr comprender lo que Hitomiko le decía.

– ¿Qué quieres decir?

–_Lamento informarte que el concierto de esta noche ha sufrido cambios de último minuto, primero no puedo incluir al pianista que pediste del cual no sabemos siquiera nada de él excepto tú, en segundo se consiguió otro pianista y tú serás el segundo evento principal._

– ¿Quién será el evento principal? ¿No he sido yo por toda esta temporada? No comprendo nada de lo que me dices– contestó indignando, llevó una de sus manos a su cien, mientras extraía un cigarrillo de su bolsillo y lo encendía, él no solía fumar al menos que estuviera estresado y de verdad que aquello lo había hecho demasiado.

–_Shindou Takuto, un pianista de Tokio su familia lo está promoviendo como el mejor prodigio del piano, la compañía accedió incluso lo hospedaron en el mejor hotel de la ciudad como cortesía por venir desde tan lejos, de verdad lo siento hice lo que puede–_comentó indulgente, escuchando por ultimo como Gazelle le había cortado la línea.

Dejó el cigarro de lado jugueteando con sus dedos mientras sus ojos azulinos se dirigían al cuerpo del pelirrojo. Suspiró, tendría que volver a actuar en su propia ciudad aun cuando tenía sangre suficiente, pero a fin de cuentas todo era por Nagumo y por supuesto porque de alguna manera el hecho de saber que lo dejaban en segundo plano lo hacían encolerizarse por completo.

Nadie absolutamente nadie estaba encima de él.

Tomó su saco platinado para acomodarlo de nuevo en su lugar, sonrió fríamente y tomó un cuchillo que se encontraba en su estuche, escondido bajo el mismo, se dirigió hacia Nagumo y besó su frente, informándole que regresaría pronto a terminar lo inconcluso.

Era una lástima que el debut de Shindou Takuto tuviese que sufrir un retraso acompañado por la suave y nada compasiva mano de la muerte.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sonrió al reconocer la suave sonrisa del obispo que recién había ingresado al recinto, no pudo evitar dilatar sus pupilas con asombro al sentir como Kenzaki acariciaba su rostro y sus mejillas para después despeinarlo suavemente a él y a Miyasaka.

–obispo Kenzaki bienvenido–Saludó el pelilargo inclinando la cabeza, recibiendo como respuesta una suave sonrisa del contrario–me alegra tenerlo con nosotros en la casa del señor de nuevo.

–Ichirouta ven conmigo necesito verificar que nada haya sido manchado–Le llamó el adulto de ojos negros, caminando hacia la habitación que se encontraba detrás de la sala de confesiones principales, siendo seguido por el de largos cabellos. Miyasaka se quedó quieto sonriendo suavemente, dirigiéndose al ala oeste de la iglesia. Aun le faltaba terminar de regar algunas jardineras y era mejor dejar a su superior a solas con el obispo.

Kazemaru cerró la puerta tras de sí, dirigiendo su vista a la habitación de tonalidades perlas y blancas, pulcra y limpia como ninguna otra. Esa habitación donde Dios había tocado por primera vez su alma y purificado su cuerpo.

– Desvístete–Ordenó el de cabellos negros con destellos verdes, observando fijamente al de cabellos largos. Kazemaru sin chistar lo hizo dejando caer su ropa al suelo y exponiéndose por completo ante el obispo, Kenzaki sonrió deslizando su mano por sus mejillas hasta llegar a sus labios e introducir dos de sus dedos en la boca del Ichirouta quien sin siquiera esperar una orden comenzó a lamerlos y humedecerlos con su lengua, al punto de dejar caer un ligero hilo de saliva que se extendía desde la comisura de sus labios hasta su barbilla.

–Hágase en mí según sea la voluntad de Cristo, soy el siervo y el esclavo del señor*–Susurró el de ojos ámbar, entreabriendo los ojos, Kenzaki sonrió suavemente, recostándolo en la blanca cama cubierta por gaza blanca que se haya justo detrás de su espalda, marcando el nombre del padre del hijo y del espirito santo en la frente, pecho y labios del menor.

–Así sea Ichirouta…

**Fin del capitulo 4**

_**Continuara…**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hola~ les dejo el cap. algo atrasado ¡de verdad lo siento! La universidad me absorbe pero en fin les dejo este cap. en donde ya no apareció Kidou ni Heat empezando a enfocarnos un poco más en otras historias que se necesitan ver~ espero sea de su agrado son las 2 de la mañana y ¡recién lo terminé! Dejen sus comentarios, dudas, quejas y tomatazos y recuerden que cada comentario ayuda a la fundación de…. De algo (¿?) XD

*Palabras citadas en la biblia por María en el evangelio de San Mateo.


	5. Chapter 5

Natsuhiko dejó caer su bolso sobre el tapete del salón principal, antes de estirar sus brazos sin cuidado alguno. Se arregló la banda y se llevó la mano al bolsillo derecho, del cual extrajo parte de la barra de chocolate que aún le quedaba. Rajó el envoltorio y engulló la mitad de una corrida de una mordida.

-Amo el chocolate – se dijo para sí mismo, lo suficientemente alto como para que Akio lo escuchara.

-Lástima que perderás la línea y te saldrá acné por comerlo – bromeó el chico, liberando una pequeña nube de humo desde su boca.

-Mejor cállate ¿Quieres? – soltó en tono de orden Netsuha, evitando fruncir el ceño.- Mientras siga mi _tratamiento_ al pie de la letra todo estará bien. Y si no es suficiente, Atsuishi sabe herbología, seguramente tendrá alguna planta para ayudarme – hizo una pequeña pausa, observando su alrededor con curiosidad.- Hablando de eso… La casa está un poco silenciosa ¿Dónde estarán esos dos?

Fudou sonrió por unos segundos, confundiendo aún más a Nepper. Le tomó la mano y lo jaló por las escaleras de mármol al final de la habitación, en dirección al segundo piso. No le había comentado nada. Pero hace un rato había estado escuchando la conversación que Kidou y Shigeto habían tenido, así que sabía perfectamente qué estaban haciendo. Desde el principio se había sentido un tanto incómodo con los planes que éstos habían trazado, aunque ahora se le antojaba más como una oportunidad de tener un poco de diversión _imprevista_.

Se detuvo en la primera puerta a la izquierda de las escaleras, sintiendo la mirada inquisitiva de Natsuhiko sobre su espalda.

-¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? – le preguntó éste con la mano en la cadera, observando como Fudou giraba lentamente el picaporte y colocaba la colilla de su cigarrillo por debajo de la puerta, a modo de tope.

-Vaya, vaya – murmuró el joven de ojos verdes, mirando a través de la pequeña abertura -. Esos dos no pierden tiempo. Nos vamos por un rato a buscar ropa de invierno y corren a follar como si no hubiese mañana…

Al escuchar aquellas palabras, los colores se subieron rápidamente al rostro de Netsuha. Arrugó un poco la nariz mientras tomaba otro trozo de chocolate, tratando de calmar sus nervios. Bien sabía que Akio era un completo depravado, mas nunca imaginó que el voyerismo estuviese dentro de su lista de actividades.

-Ya es tarde y si no me voy a dormir ahora mañana tendré ojeras – logró articular el joven de ojos zafiro, mientras se disponía a retirarse del lugar.

No alcanzó a dar más de tres pasos cuando sintió como Fudou lo atraía hacia sí con ambos brazos, uno alrededor de la cintura y el otro sobre la boca.

-¿Qué pasa, Natsu? – le susurró sensualmente al oído.- ¿No te da curiosidad saber qué estaban haciendo? – una pequeña sonrisa traviesa nació en sus labios, mientras empujaba a su amigo a la puerta.- ¿Por qué no echas un vistazo?

Natsuhiko abrió los ojos de sobremanera. Desde la pequeña abertura podía verse toda la cama y, sobre ella, como Kidou penetraba a Shigeto. El rubio tenía los ojos apretados y las manos enredadas fuertemente entre las sábanas, mientras mecía sus caderas suavemente de adelante hacia atrás, buscando profundizar aún más el contacto que su amante le brindaba.

-Yuuto – lo llamó entre gemidos, antes de juntar sus labios en un beso hambriento y demandante.

El joven de rastas sonrió de medio lado una vez se separaron, apartando las hebras rubias de la frente mojada de Atsuishi. Las caderas de Heat parecían sacudirse cada vez más rápido, casi con histeria, dándole a entender a Kidou que su descuido había sido más grave de lo que creyó al principio. Shigeto no solía hablar de sus necesidades físicas y/o sentimentales, simplemente sonreía amablemente, disfrazando con ello cualquier disconformidad que pudiese tener. Y aunque para Kidou ese mes sin _buena_ intimidad había sido medianamente llevadero – sobre todo porque el rubio le había dado sexo oral a mitad del periodo, para ayudarlo a deshacerse de las erecciones espontáneas.- tal parecía ser que para Atsuishi no había sido de la misma manera.

Le acarició el rostro con las yemas de los dedos, desde la frente hasta el mentón. Shigeto era muy atento con él, siempre lo había sido. Desde que lo conocía el rubio jamás le había pedido algo, ni en la vida diaria ni en la cama, salvo por esa tarde. El resto del tiempo Atsuishi se adecuaba a él. Hacían el amor cómo, cuándo, cuánto y dónde Kidou lo desease, y si Shigeto se había negado en alguna oportunidad, el joven de rastas sabía que con un poco de presión el rubio cedería, siempre lo hacía. Al final, de una u otra manera, Yuuto hacía su voluntad en la intimidad, y Atsuishi… Atsuishi siempre decía estar _satisfecho_.

Aunque no era del todo mentira, el sexo era bueno, incluso demasiado para ser verdad, no en vano Heat podía alcanzar más de un orgasmo por vez – tomando en cuenta, lógicamente, que la naturaleza de sus orgasmos de próstata era totalmente diferente a la de los orgasmos que Kidou tenía -. Era simplemente que en algunas ocasiones deseaba más y en otras sólo apartar a Yuuto de encima y descansar un poco. Pero cuando pensaba en lo afortunado que era de poder unirse a su novio de esa manera y en lo mucho que lo amaba, todo lo demás pasaba a segundo plano. Si Kidou estaba completamente satisfecho, entonces para Heat ya nada faltaría.

Sintió las manos de Kidou bajar por su cuello, pasando por su torso, hasta terminar sobre sus caderas, presionándolas levemente hacia abajo para detenerlas. Atsuishi enfrentó sus ojos contra los de Kidou, quien le sonrió con cariño.

-Si lo necesitabas tanto, deberías haberlo dicho antes – le dijo a modo de regaño, usando un tono suave, lleno de amor.

-Yo… - el rubio desvió los ojos por un par de segundo, mientras sus mejillas se coloreaba más de lo que ya estaban.-… No quería molestarte con mis necesidades.

-Eres tan adorable – y se inclinó hacia adelante para besar fugazmente sus labios -. Tuve una falta imperdonable contigo, y sé exactamente cómo recompensártelo…

Atsuishi sintió las manos de Kidou entrelazándose con las suyas, antes de jalarlo hacia atrás. Las sábanas se resbalaron de sus cuerpos, quedando bajo Yuuto, quien se encontraba recostado de espaldas en la cama, con Shigeto sentado sobre sus caderas.

La visión de la blancuzca anatomía desnuda de Heat fue como el último clavo encargado de sellar el destino de Natsuhiko. El castaño entrecerró ligeramente sus ojos, al tiempo que un sutil cosquilleo se apoderaba de su bajo estómago. Su cuerpo comenzó a sentirse incómodo, presa de la temperatura que subía por momentos. Juntó las piernas y las apretó entre ellas, meciéndose tenuemente hacia los costados, mientras inclinaba su torso unos centímetros hacia adelante.

Fudou sonrió entre dientes, estrechando a Netsuha aún más entre sus brazos. Podía sentir la húmeda y agitada respiración de éste empañando su palma, como un indició inequívoco de que todo iba tal cual lo había planeado. Deslizó su otra mano por el estómago del asesino y, aprovechándose de que éste estaba distraído, le desabotonó el pantalón.

Se relamió los labios con lujuria, y es que ese deseo que había albergado desde los quince años al fin estaba por cumplirse. No era como si sintiese amor por Natsuhiko, porque el límite de sus sentimientos hacia él era el cariño de hermanos que se tenían, era sólo que llevaba cuatro años fantaseando acostarse con él. Nepper era bastante atractivo, y aunque no era alto ni mucho menos, tenía una figura envidiable, bonito cabello y unos ojos deslumbrantes. Fudou llevaba bastante tiempo esperando una oportunidad como aquella, esperando para poder tocarlo y hacer con él lo que su subconsciente le enseñaba durante sus sueños húmedos. El cuerpo perfecto de Natsuhiko lo tentaba, y saber que éste era virgen lo hacía aún más atrayente.

Introdujo su mano dentro de la ropa interior de Netsuha, rosando su entrepierna con los dedos. El joven de ojos azules atinó a evitar el contacto y empujó sus caderas hacia atrás, sintiendo como su trasero tocaba el bulto dentro del pantalón de Fudou. Trató de apartarse; pero Akio lo atrajo con más fuerza hacia sí, mientras lo masturbaba con insistencia. Un gemido escapó de la garganta de Nepper, momento que el timador utilizó para juntar sus labios; pero cuando introdujo su lengua dentro de la boca de éste, Natsuhiko lo mordió.

-¡Suéltame de una puta vez! – exigió en voz baja, antes de escupir hacia un costado, tratando de librarse del sabor a sangre que impregnaba su boca, mas lo que recibió no fue precisamente una respuesta.

Akio le sujetó las muñecas con su mano libre y, usando el peso de su cuerpo, se las ingenió para empujarlo contra una pared. Natsuhiko opuso resistencia; pero se detuvo cuando su cara golpeó de lleno el muro, lo suficientemente fuerte como para aturdirlo por algunos segundos. Segundos que Fudou aprovechó para inmovilizarle los brazos utilizando su banda. Lo sujetó por el cabello y le presionó la cara contra la pared, mientras se encargaba de bajarle los pantalones y la ropa interior con la otra mano.

El sonido del golpe llenó los oídos de Kidou, quién parecía ser el único realmente consciente de la presencia de esos dos, y aunque Heat también lo sabía, prefería ignorarlos. No todos los días tenía el _privilegio_ de ir encima.

-No pensé que fuesen tan escandalosos – comentó Yuuto, acariciando los muslos del rubio, sin despegar los ojos de la puerta.

Shigeto esbozó una mueca de disgusto y pasó su mano frente a los ojos de Kidou - como una llamada de atención - obligando al joven de rastas a mirarlo.

-No pienses más en eso – dijo, meciendo sus caderas un poco más rápido, casi como un incentivo para que no apartase los ojos de él.- Sabes que puedo tolerar que no me dejes ir arriba, pero detesto que no me mires a los ojos mientras lo hacemos…

Kidou sonrió levemente y lo atrajo por la nuca para besarlo. Le acarició los cabellos con cuidado, enredándolos entre sus dedos, mientras sentía como las caderas de éste se detenían.

Cada vez que Atsuishi hacía de activo en la relación, el sexo solía volverse particularmente lento y calmo. Shigeto se daba su tiempo y procuraba llenar la ocasión de un romanticismo casi irreal. A fin de cuentas, lo que el rubio buscaba no era satisfacción física, sino, más bien, afianzar los lazos que lo unían con su amante. Por lo mismo, la utilidad de hacer el amor para Atsuishi era conectar su alma y sus sentimientos con los de su amado Yuuto, y no el placer insoportable que se esforzaba en carcomerle la cordura.

El sexo con Shigeto era extraordinario precisamente por ello, porque sabía cómo llevarlo a un nivel que ningún humano podía alcanzar.

-Te amo – le susurró el castaño al oído, una vez ambos se separaron -. Te amo como no…

-¿Y si mejor guardas algunos para decírmelos fuera de la cama? – lo interrumpió el rubio, enderezándose y acallándolo con el índice sobre sus labios -. No sabes lo feliz que me haría.

Retomó el vaivén, entonces, meciendo sus caderas de adelante hacia atrás, mucho más rápido de lo que Kidou pudo haberse imaginado. Sonrió de medio lado y le sostuvo la cintura con ambas manos, ayudándolo a marcar el ritmo. Shigeto apretó los ojos y se curvó hacia atrás, aferrándose de los muslos de Yuuto, tomando más velocidad.

Aunque quisiese ir lento como siempre, su cuerpo le pedía a gritos que se olvidara de ello por un momento y que se dejara sucumbir a sus instintos más bajos. Un mes sin sexo había sido demasiado para él, sobre todo cuando Kidou acostumbraba a hacerle el amor unas cuantas veces durante la semana. La espera se le había antojado terrible e incluso ya había perdido la cuenta de las ocasiones en las que tuvo que darse un baño frío para calmar sus impulsos, sólo porque le avergonzaba intimar más profundamente con Yuuto cuando había visitas.

De una u otra forma, Nepper y Fudou no parecían estar demasiado al pendiente de su "escena de amor". Netsuha se encontraba recostado contra la pared colindante a la puerta de la habitación, mientras Akio lo penetraba como si la vida se le fuese en ello.

-Akio, detente…– se quejaba el asesino, conteniendo las lágrimas que amenazaban con descender de sus ojos -. Me duele… mucho.

-¿Y qué si no lo hago? ¿Vas a llorar? – le preguntó con malicia, jalándolo hacia sí por el cabello, hasta que su barbilla quedó apoyada sobre el hombro de Natsuhiko. Tristemente, la visión no fue cómo la había imaginado durante tantas noches…

Netsuha tenía la boca fuertemente cerrada, en un vano intento de resistirse al dolor que le provocaba ser _tomado_ de aquella forma. La respiración se le entrecortaba con cada bocanada de aire que inhalaba y exhalaba, dándole a sus jadeos el augurio de que su voz se quebraría en sollozos de un segundo al otro. Pero sus ojos, sus ojos fueron los que desarmaron a Fudou como nadie antes lo había hecho.

-No más, Akio, por favor no más – gimió, observándolo por el rabillo de sus orbes azules.

El aludido apartó los ojos de inmediato, simplemente no podía sostenerle la mirada.

De cierta retorcida manera, siempre pensó que el día en que pudiese _tirarse_ a Natsuhiko lo mejor de todo sería ver su cara y saber que él también lo estaba disfrutando, aún a pesar del dolor que probablemente sentiría. Desafortunadamente, la realidad distaba considerablemente de la lógica de sus sueños húmedos. Natsuhiko estaba sufriendo y, paradójicamente a su persona, eso le hacía sentir incómodo consigo mismo.

Detuvo las penetraciones de golpe y soltó el cabello de su compañero, quien no pudo evitar que sus rodillas flaquearan. Fudou lo sostuvo por el pecho con fuerza, mientras la cabeza de Netsuha quedaba recostada sobre el hombro derecho de éste. Sus jadeos pasaron a expresar cierto grado de alivio y su semblante se notaba extrañamente sereno.

Natsuhiko era realmente hermoso.

El joven timador lo observó disimuladamente, deleitándose con todo él. Inmediatamente comenzó a acariciar los pezones de Nepper por sobre su playera, haciendo que éste se removiera por la impresión.

-Ya basta, no es divertido… - clamó, sin siquiera tratar de oponer resistencia.

-Tranquilízate un momento ¿Sí? – dijo Akio con tono molesto, aun así, Natsuhiko sabía que no lo estaba -. Deberías agradecerme que esté tratando de hacerlo un poco más llevadero para ti…

-Pero… - logró articular, antes de que un gemido interrumpiera sus palabras. Fudou había comenzado a besar y morder su cuello –. Si me dejas alguna marca juro que te mataré.

-Cállate…- Dijo Akio, divertido, con una sonrisa que el asesino no fue capaz de contemplar.

Podían ser amigos desde hace años; pero, aun así, había muchísimas cosas que Fudou jamás entendería de Natsuhiko. Y eso era precisamente lo que lo hacía tan emocionante.

Volteó a su compañero por los hombros y lo volvió a acorralar contra un muro, esta vez el que quedaba frente a la puerta. Le levantó la playera con una de sus manos y comenzó a lamer su pecho, mientras lo masturbaba con la extremidad libre. Nepper ahogo un gemido salido de lo más profundo de su garganta, y si bien deseó removerse un poco, las manos atadas tras su espalda y su pantalón a la mitad de las pantorrillas, le impidieron hacerlo. Se sentía extraño, incómodo… Pero, a la vez, placentero.

-Te gusta ¿Verdad? – le susurró Fudou al oído. Más que una pregunta, era una especie de retórica erótica, o por el estilo.

-Claro que no, imbécil. Es fastidioso, además… ¡Akio! – chilló de pronto, apretando los dientes con fuerza -. ¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo?

-Relájate, si te tensas será peor – habló el aludido, introduciendo sus dedos más profundo en la entrada de Natsuhiko.

-Quítalos, me molestan… ¡Quítalos, te dije!

-Deja de ser tan escandaloso – ordenó Fudou, comenzando a mover sus dedos en tijeras, de adentro hacia afuera -. Se sentirá bien luego de un rato. Sino ¿Por qué crees que Atsuishi gime como zorra?

Nepper lo observó confundido por unos segundos, antes de volver la mirada hacia al abertura de la puerta. Quizá había estado tan al pendiente de sí mismo que no se había percatado del sonido de los suspiros de Atsuishi, rebotando insistentemente entre los confines del pasillo. El rubio chillaba el nombre de su amante entre quejidos interrumpidos, mientras lo cabalgaba a una velocidad imposible – digna de los de su especie -, entrelazando sus manos con fuerza.

Shigeto hacía gestos con el rostro cada tanto, posiblemente en respuesta al placer que le causaba la intromisión. Se mordía el labio inferior con desesperación y enterraba sus uñas en el reverso de las palmas de Yuuto, rompiendo ambas pieles. Un olor similar al fierro inundó el ambiente raudamente, presentándose casi como un potente afrodisiaco para Atsuishi. El aroma de la sangre de Kidou lo seguía excitando como si fuese el primer día.

Aun teniendo más de trecientos años de edad, Yuuto sabía que a Shigeto le costaba resistirse a su sangre, incluso las mordidas le resultaban bastante _estimulantes_. Por lo mismo, Kidou no tenía recuerdos de haber visto a Shigeto morder a algún humano en los casi sesenta años de relación que sostenían. El rubio tomaba sangre en copa la mayoría de las veces y reservaba la labor de sus colmillos para el _horario de cama_.

De cierta forma, morder y ser mordido era casi un fetiche para Atsuishi.

Se incorporó en el colchón con algo de esfuerzo, cuidando no interrumpir el ritmo tan maravilloso que Shigeto llevaba sobre sus caderas. Podía verlo en sus ojos oscuros, en ese brillo de deseo que destellaba como una estrella solitaria en el firmamento nocturno, el rubio estaba al borde del éxtasis, casi acariciando el orgasmo con la punta de sus lánguidos dedos.

Kidou apartó las hebras rubias hacia un costado y acunó su cabeza en el cuello de Shigeto, propinándole una mordida. Atsuishi gimió a un volumen considerable, arañándole la espalda en un impulso involuntario. Su interior se contrajo de manera violenta, mientras sentía como una descarga eléctrica insoportable le recorría el cuerpo de arriba abajo. El vientre le quemaba como magma hirviendo y el aire se le hacía cada vez más escaso. Demasiadas emociones y sensaciones juntándose, entremezclándose, explotando en miles de pedazos; llevándolo hasta la cumbre más alta de la vida, para dejarlo caer a través de una espiral infinita hacia la realidad… hacia los brazos de aquella persona a la que tanto amaba.

Se dejó desvanecer, abrumado por la intensidad de sus propias reacciones, mientras su cuerpo usaba las pocas fuerzas que aún conservaba en tratar de respirar. Sus jadeos eran suaves, relajados, en total discordancia con las emociones que lo embargaban en ese momento.

Los orgasmos de Shigeto eran caóticos y desesperantes, simplemente porque el placer – aunque inaguantable la mayoría de las veces – no le alcanzaba para venirse, como resultaba inherente en el hombre promedio. Pero estaba bien, no lo necesitaba para sentirse satisfecho, no mientras tuviese a Kidou a su lado.

Sintió las frías manos de Yuuto posarse fantasmalmente sobre su cintura, moviendo su cuerpo de arriba abajo, avivando el vaivén que jamás se había detenido. Todo se apreciaba tan diferente entonces, más profundo, más vívido, más placentero. Y Atsuishi lo sabía, una vez alcanzaba el primer orgasmo, los demás se subseguían a una velocidad de vértigo.

Jadeó por necesidad como pocas veces lo hacía, sintiendo como su amante continuaba mordiendo su cuello, dejando pequeñas huellas de pertenencia en él. Quería que Nepper y Fudou lo supiesen, Shigeto era suyo, siempre lo sería.

Aun así, sus provocaciones se evaporaron en el aire, sin siquiera ser escuchadas, y es que Akio y Natsuhiko estaban perdidos en su propio placer. El timador embestía a Netsuha bestialmente, al tiempo que éste se sostenía de sus hombros y se abrazaba a él con las piernas.

-Te dije que te gustaría – le comentó al oído, antes de aprisionar su lóbulo con los labios.

-Cierra la boca y ve más rápido – protestó el joven de la banda, mirándolo con recelo -. ¡Sí, así! ¡A eso me refería, cariño!

Akio soltó una risa sarcástica. Natsuhiko podía ser tan extraño. Primero se resistía como si la vida se le fuese en ello; luego le pedía que lo dejara en paz, sin sacudirse ni forcejear; al rato se dejaba hacer no sin algunas protestas; para finalmente emocionarse y _llorar_ por más. Raro, pero bastante interesante y divertido.

Aunque, si lo pensaba detalladamente, no resultaba tan inusual. Desde que lo conocía Natsuhiko no había mostrado rastros de curiosidad sexual, meramente se divertía arrancándole las alas a los insectos y matando gatos callejeros con una resortera. Ya a los catorce años no estaba realmente preocupado de discutir con sus compañeros de escuela sobre quién tenía el pene más grande o a quién estaba empezando a crecerle vello facial primero, prefería usar su tiempo en hojear catálogos de cremas y buscar formas de conseguir la atención de las masas. Por lo mismo, para Netsuha el sexo era algo ajeno a su realidad, y si algo le interesaba del asunto era que, según decían, era bueno para la piel. Por lo demás le resultaba indiferente, aduciendo a la idea de que su cuerpo era para ser observado y no tocado, o al menos no a ese nivel.

Con esa mentalidad, a Natsuhiko no le costó llegar virgen hasta esas alturas, aun cuando oportunidades para encamarse con algún _annon_ no le habían faltado. Y, francamente, a Fudou le gustaba que así fuese. Eso le había dado la chance de ser el primero en probar la cálida estreches de sus entrañas. La entrada de Nepper era muchísimo más ajustada de lo que se había imaginado, reduciendo a polvo la sensación de adentrarse en la carne del Natsuhiko onírico con el que se había acostado tantas veces en las noches.

Le sostuvo el miembro más fuertemente, mientras agitaba la mano con violencia. Natsuhiko arrugó el entrecejo por un par de segundos, sintiendo como su cuerpo se derretía por primera vez en su existencia. El sentimiento era indescriptible, quizá por ello el común de la gente gustaba tanto de él.

Posó sus manos tras la nuca de Fudou y lo forzó hacia él, juntando sus labios en un beso. Podría saber muy poco de sexualidad; pero el timador debía admitir que Nepper daba buenos besos franceses.

- A-Akio… Creo que voy a… - advirtió entre gemidos ahogados, aferrándose aún más a él.

El aludido sonrió con sorna y lo _tomó_ con más entusiasmo, clavándose profundamente en su cuerpo. Natsuhiko arqueó la espalda hacia atrás, sintiendo el clímax acercarse inevitablemente. Era incómodo, casi insufrible; pero le agradaba, quizá hasta demasiado. Se sentía como un montón de pequeños fuegos artificiales con la mecha encendida, esperando ansiosamente el momento de ser lanzados hacia la bastedad del firmamento. Los segundos se le antojaban a una eternidad completa, y por un momento se preguntó si Atsuishi había experimentado lo mismo. La sangre le hervía, mientras su cerebro trataba de procesar la enorme cantidad de información que iba y venía a gran velocidad, así como las estocadas de Fudou.

Se removió entre Akio y el muro, sabiéndose incapaz de tolerarlo más. La ansiedad se incrementó fugazmente, y los fuegos artificiales se dispararon, encendiendo el cielo en miles de colores por un momento efímero. Natsuhiko sintió su cuerpo irse, derramándose entre ambos, mientras Fudou acababa en su interior.

-Si esto es tan bueno para la piel como dicen – articuló con dificultad, jadeando de excitación – no me molestaría agregarlo a mi _lista de cuidados._

Akio sonrió con sorna ante el comentario, para luego retirarse del interior de su compañero, quien parecía estar particularmente agotado. Lo puso en el suelo y, después de recoger su ropa y arreglarse el pantalón, lo ayudó a caminar hasta la sala.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kidou se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo de Shigeto, extenuado a más no poder, mientras el pequeño rubio trataba de recobrar el aliento.

- Te amo – sintió una enorme necesidad de besarlo. Pero Atsuishi estaba tan cansado que prefirió frotar suavemente sus narices entre ellas, mientras lo decía.

-Yo también te amo.

-Duerme todo lo que quieras, necesitas descansar - le besó la frente con dulzura, a modo de beso de buenas noches. Después de todo, Shigeto tenía por costumbre tomar una pequeña siesta luego de hacer el amor, aunque sabía que esa noche necesitaría dormir más de lo habitual -. Que tengas dulces sueños.

Se recostó a su lado y le revolvió el cabello como si de un niño pequeño se tratase. Sabía que Atsuishi se dormiría enseguida, más cuando se había asegurado de _amarlo_ hasta que éste estuvo completamente satisfecho.

Shigeto se acercó a él y apoyó la cabeza sobre su pecho, perdiéndose en las relajantes caricias que le brindaba. Los ojos comenzaron a pesarle de a poco, hasta que se vio sumido en el mejor sueño que pudiese haber tenido.

No había, para él, un momento más perfecto que ese.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El sonido del golpetear de la puerta detuvo su melodía, tomándolo por sorpresa.

Shindou Takuto se levantó de su lugar frente al piano, preguntándose quién podría ser a esas horas de la noche.

-Ya voy – anunció, acercándose hasta la puerta con el ceño levemente fruncido, molesto por la interrupción de su ensayo.

Posó su mano sobre el reluciente picaporte, recibiendo un choque eléctrico cuando sus dedos hicieron contacto con el metal bellamente trabajado. Su reacción inmediata fue llevar su extremidad hasta su pecho, mientras el ruido del llamado hacía eco en sus oídos. Un mal augurio se asomó fugazmente por su cabeza, desapareciendo en el silencio que flotaba a su alrededor. Volvió a sujetar la manija, mientras el corazón le golpeaba las costillas con insistencia, girándola con la tensión hormigueándole en la piel.

Un flash plateado le perforó el espacio entre las cejas en el acto, enviándolo hacia atrás. Y, de un momento a otro, ese joven lleno de talento y esperanza no era más que un cadáver inerte en el piso, sobre un charco de su propia sangre.

Gazelle se adentró a la estancia, cerrando la puerta tras sus pasos. Quitó el silenciador del cañón de la pistola y guardó ambos objetos dentro del cinturón que llevaba bajo la ropa. Se acomodó los guantes quirúrgicos y sostuvo el cadáver por los pies, para arrastrarlo hasta la cama de la habitación.

Sacó la daga que llevaba consigo y, sin ningún tipo de compasión o remordimiento, la clavó en el centro del pecho de Takuto. Deslizó el filo hacia el costado, logrando una incisión perfecta, valiéndose del pulso que había adquirido con la práctica. Una vez retiró el arma de su lugar, un líquido rojizo comenzó a brotar de la herida, uno que Suzuno se encargó de vaciar dentro del pequeño frasco de cristal que había adquirido especialmente para la ocasión.

Se alejó del cadáver y comenzó a desordenar la alcoba, mientras seleccionaba algunos objetos de valor para llevar. Si la policía pensaba que todo había sido un asesinato por robo, entonces las posibilidades de ser atrapado disminuían drásticamente, no por nada llevaba tanto tiempo en ello.

Salió de la habitación en silencio, moviendo el pequeño recipiente entre sus dedos, preguntándose qué tanto embellecería la tonada de su Stradivarius con la sangre del corazón de Shindou, qué tanto peso podían tener su talento y pasión empleadas de la manera adecuada, como sabía que el castaño jamás llegaría a lograr.

Sonrió como pocas veces se lo permitía, perdiéndose en la infinidad de la noche.


End file.
